


Gold & Paper Hearts

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Daddy Issues, M/M, Prince! Mingyu, Rough Sex, Tutor! Wonwoo, gyu is a big BABY, meanie, smut is in second part u freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: When Wonwoo, a boy from the capital's poor outer ring is hired to be the crown prince's new tutor he is hesitant in his excitement. Prince Mingyu has grown up comfortably inside the palace walls, surrounded luxury, his biggest worry trying to please his father. Wonwoo soon learns that though he's the prince, Mingyu doesn't know anything about the kingdom, or the troubles in the capital. As their relationship develops he realizes a gilded cage is still a cage.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> 1) yes i know i should be working on other fics  
> 2) yes i know this isnt verkwan  
> 3) yes i know meanie is dead  
> 4) yes that is going to be the rating on this lmaooo
> 
> also shoutout to [lori](https://twitter.com/cutecuddlybsk) for reading this before hand and giving feedback/supporting me

“Don’t you think I’m getting a bit old for a tutor?” Mingyu asked with a sigh. He collapsed into the chair across from Jeonghan’s desk with a rather undignified groan. “Are there not more pressing matters to attend to? Instead of wasting hours reading and reciting from old books for some old man who thinks I’m stupid and set to doom our country?”

Jeonghan’s dark eyes glanced up at him, unphased. He was used to the prince. He dipped his pretty feather writing quill into the inkwell, tapping the edge of the pot before putting it to paper. “Allow me to speak candidly, your highness.” He said lightly, the soft scratching of his writing filling the office.

"Of course.” Mingyu replied, waving a hand. Jeonghan had never been one to sugar-coat things and hadn’t expected the man to start now. It was what made him one of the few people in the palace that Mingyu _actually_ liked. Even when Jeonghan did things he didn’t like.

“You’re young.”

Mingyu shook his head vehemently. “Not that young! My father was married by the time he was my age. Prince Junhui has been married for two summers now, and no one makes _him_ do lessons.” It was true. The neighbouring prince had been married for some time now, though to a rumoured not fully human boy from the north eastern forest. Mingyu hadn’t met him yet, and Jun’s infrequent letters were scant with specific details, and more formal than when they were younger.

“Your Highness,” Jeonghan stopped writing, setting the quill down to look across the desk at him. He pushed the hair that had fallen out of his ponytail back, exposing the annoyance prevalent on his face. “You’re whining.”

Mingyu frowned, cheeks warming. He knew Jeonghan was right. He _hated_ that Jeonghan was right. Whining wasn’t becoming of a grown man, prince or otherwise. He didn’t mean to do it, but Jeonghan didn’t have to point it out either. He thought it was rather uncouth.

“You’re young with much yet to learn. There is no cap on learning, it is intrinsically good. If you paid attention at all in your past philosophy or ethics lessons you would know this.” Jeonghan shot him a pointed look, an elegant brow raised.

Maybe he did have a point.

“I still think there is a better use of my time.”

“I disagree. While you do play an important role as the crown prince in a diplomatic sense, there is nothing so urgent as to outweigh the benefits of further lessons.” Jeonghan said with an air of finality.

Mingyu knew when he had been dismissed, that was something he learned at a young age. Even though Jeonghan was only a few years older than him and worked for his family, Mingyu knew he was not in the position to challenge it any further. Jeonghan’s word was law almost as much as his fathers was, and _he_ was the damn king.

He rose from the chair, fighting to keep a frown from his face. He had never been good at keeping his emotions in check or keeping them hidden. If he felt something there was no point in denying it. To him it was better and easier to be honest, but he was a prince. And his honest face had earned him enough smacked knuckles for over the years. A prince was supposed to be dignified and in control. So, he continued to try.

“If it makes you feel any better I think you will like your new tutor.” Jeonghan told him, back to writing. “He’s young but very well read. He’ll definitely provide a fresh perspective on things. I think you’ll find lessons with him more enjoyable than other instructors in the past.”

 _Young_. That would likely make things a bit easier. In the course of his life, Mingyu had had a series of monks and eunuchs, condescending academics and ill-placed nobles who his father thought could teach his son a lesson. He hadn’t like any of them. Someone young would be a nice change. But young didn’t necessarily mean much if they had managed to get the position of his tutor. Young - but likely dry as a hot summers day, and too worried staying professional to be any fun. Or a friend.

“Thanks, Jeonghan.” He said, allowing a small flicker of a smile. It was one small kindness, and Mingyu would take what he could get in this gilded cage.

~

“That’s it?” Soonyoung asked, gesturing to Wonwoo’s meager belongings on the dirt street outside their home. One trunk, and two wooden crates of books.

“What else am I supposed to bring?” He asked with a shrug. “They told me they would provide me with five sets of daily clothes and one formal outfit.” Clearly, the long-haired man had not been impressed with Wonwoo’s second-hand best shirt and trousers at the interview. “I’m there to teach the prince, what do you think I should bring?”

His best friend sat down upon the trunk, it was an old thing that Wonwoo had never used. Its corners were scuffed, and the hand was covered in scratches, but it was still good. Soonyoung looked up at him, eyes gleaming mischievously. “Well I don’t know, I’ve never been invited to live and work at the palace. But if _I_ were about to go on the adventure of my life I think I’d try to show up looking less…”

“Poor?” Wonwoo offered with a light sardonic laugh. “Like I don’t belong there? Because that’s the truth. It’s kind of what I am.”

Soonyoung scoffed, getting off the trunk. “Yeah, well, maybe you won’t be after this. This is a new start for you. A big chance.” Ever the optimist, his perfect counterpart to his introverted nature and his tendency towards cynicism. Soonyoung grinned and threw his arms around Wonwoo, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Wonwoo hugged him back, chin resting on the other’s shoulder. He didn’t know the next time he would be able to hug his best friend, and there was something so familiar in the warm and soft embrace. Soonyoung embodied everything he knew. Life on the outer ring of the capital barely making it by, trying his hardest to survive and still do what he loved and be happy. And now he was leaving.

“You’ll do great.” Soonyoung whispered in his ear, squeezing him a bit tighter. “I’m proud.”

“Thanks.” Wonwoo replied, uncomfortably aware of the oversimplification of his feelings. He meant so much more, felt so much more. Even after all the books he’d read and lectures he’d listened to, Wonwoo still couldn’t find the right words to express himself. Everything was so much more eloquent in books, words chosen with care to deliver the most meaning. Real life didn’t have time for poetic goodbyes.

They broke apart with the sound of shoed horse hooves on the dirt street. No cobblestones here in the outer ring.

“Jeon Wonwoo?” The driver of the carriage asked, assessing the two of them. He had on the livery of the palace staff, and his mouth was set into a sneer, looking down at them.

“Yes. That’s me.”

The driver nodded. “Do you need help with your baggage?”

Wonwoo shook his head, refusing to let his cheeks colour at the implied slight. Soonyoung was right, he _was_ bringing hardly anything with him. But it wasn’t like he had a ton to bring. What money he had was spent on books and food or attending lectures. He’d made his choices in life, making sacrifices trying to find happiness.

Soonyoung helped him load the carriage. They put his belongings inside, knowing better than to leave them vulnerable on the back. Then, he pulled Wonwoo in for a final hug, tears filling his eyes.

“I’ll miss you.”

Wonwoo chuckled, the sound low coming from his chest. “I’ll still be here in the city. Don’t worry too much. I’ll write and try to visit on my off days.”

“Promise?” Soonyoung asked, voice thick with emotion. Wonwoo knew this was hard on him. They had been friends for so long, knew each other so well, were each others’ sources of comfort and laughter. He and Soonyoung had shared the hardships they faced together, had fought for everything together. And now Wonwoo was leaving him.

“Promise.”

With a final wave goodbye, Wonwoo climbed into the carriage and began on the path to the palace.

The carriage moved through the dirt streets of the outer edge of the capital at a steady pace. Here in the outer ring the streets were filled with loud and dirty people trying to go about their day. None of them appreciated having to make way for the horse-drawn carriage, a rarity in this part of the city. Wonwoo could hear the curses they called. It didn’t surprise him, but he had never expected to be on the receiving end of such scorn. He wanted to call back “I’m one of you! Not some rich bastard, don’t worry!” But he doubted they’d want to hear or believe anything like that. _He_ was the one in the posh carriage after all, and they were the ones just trying to make a living and not go to bed hungry.

There was a distinct change in the city where the outer ring faded into the middle one; the streets turned from dirty with haggling street vendors, to cobblestone with brightly coloured storefronts showcasing finery in their windows.

Wonwoo had never had the money to shop at any of these stores, but once in a while he and Soonyoung would put on their best clothes (which they realized were still quite shabby compared to everyone else) and go window shopping. They hadn’t dared enter any of the stores in fear of being kicked out, or worse, arrested. It wasn’t unheard of. Shopkeepers didn’t want anyone who wasn’t going to make a purchase in the store, and they could always tell who an imposter was. They’d tell the city guard that you’d been trying to steal something, and that would be that. No one would believe someone from the outer ring of the city over someone from the middle or inner ones. If you were poor you had no chance of a fair trial. That was just the way things were.

As they moved further towards the centre of the city, Wonwoo watched as the shops faded and out sprang the fancy homes of the rich and nobility. Past those rose the small, and one of the few green parts of the city. King’s Park sat between the inner ring and the palace grounds. The size of the city block, filled with trees to climb and grass to run across. It was one of the few places that everyone from all parts of the city came together and shared. He and Soonyoung had come here often as kids, played carefree with the palace in sight. They hadn’t realized the significance of such a place then, but now, as Wonwoo passed King’s Park in a carriage belonging to the King, he recognized its importance.

Finally, the palace pulled into view, though behind a thick gate and a line of guards. It seemed surreal to Wonwoo, the whole situation did.

The carriage stopped and Wonwoo could hear the driver talking with the guards.

One of the doors opened and an unsmiling guard with her hair tied tightly behind her head looked at him. “You’re the prince’s new tutor?”

“Yes.” Wonwoo answered, fingers picking at the skin at the edge of his thumb. Nervous habit. He wouldn’t have Soonyoung to chide him about it anymore.

The guard looked at his trunk and boxes of books. “When do you start?”

“Tomorrow, I believe.” He replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He felt like an imposter sitting there with his worn trousers and threadbare shirt. If he was a guard he’d have some questions about how a man like Wonwoo got a position at the palace too. It was rare for anyone to move between the rings of capital, let alone go from the outer ring to the palace.

The guard nodded. “Well, good luck. I’m sure you’re going to need it.”

She shut the carriage door, waving the driver past before Wonwoo could ask exactly what she meant.

~

Mingyu smiled at the old woman. She was a princess from some northern province, but he couldn’t remember which one, or her name. He turned, flashing his teeth at the rest of the princess’ party – all equally old women who all laughed appreciatively.

“I do hope you enjoy your visit here,” Mingyu said as they walked down the long corridor. Portraits of past kings and queens hung on the walls, he knew most of them, or had at least had at one point. He’d had a tutor that was very adamant about Mingyu knowing his own family history. He had spent days walking down this corridor reciting their names, places of birth, and their most significant impacts. He had _hated_ it.

“I hope it is enjoyable too,” The princess replied, her voice soft and high, dragging out the words. Mingyu couldn’t quite tell if it was part of the northern accent or if that was just the way she spoke. “Your father will be the deciding factor on that matter. He is not an entirely agreeable man,” the princess had a surprisingly tight grip on his arm, as if he would bolt at any second. She squeezed it a bit tighter and smiled up at him. “unlike you.”

Mingyu offered a polite laugh to the cackling of the princess’ party. He did _not_ need to be told his father was a difficult man.

“Well, I’ll do my best to make your visit as enjoyable as possible.” He told them all, patting the princess’ hand wrapped around his arm.

“I’m sure you will.” She replied, then stopped walking, forcing Mingyu to as well. “Can you remind me which Queen this was?” She asked, using her hand that wasn’t gripping his arm to wave at the massive portrait of a young woman with a tight smile and piercing eyes.

He stared at the painting. Mingyu didn’t know who she was. He couldn’t remember, despite all those hours reciting to his old tutor his about his predecessors.

“Well?” One of the guests prompted.

They were all waiting for an answer. He felt his cheeks heating as he looked at the painting, trying to remember, to recall her name or _something_. He looked like a fool, a pretty face with nothing behind it, not even knowing his own family history.

“I believe that is Queen Hae, Ocean Conqueror.” A low velveteen voice offered from behind them.

Mingyu turned and saw a stranger. A man about his age, tall and thin, with round glasses resting on a sharp nose.

“Really? Do tell us more, young man.” The princess said, delight in her voice.

The man hesitated for a moment, taking in the princess and her party, eyes finally landing on Mingyu. Mingyu wasn’t smiling. He was relieved that he wouldn’t be forced to make up some answer, but he was also annoyed at being upstaged.

“Well, firstly, you can tell it’s Queen Hae because unlike most of the other monarchs, she was painted sitting in front of a window looking out at the ocean. To her left we can clearly see blue of the ocean water and even make out the white sails of a ship. This of course means it wasn’t painted here in the capital, it was done at Queen’s Rock, the royal residency she had built on the eastern shore.” He explained, stepping closer to examine the painting. “All of this alludes to her true passion and fame, which is found in her name. _Ocean Conqueror_. They don’t give that title to anyone.”

“Of course,” One of the princess’ guests responded. She was a short woman with rosy red cheeks that contrasted with her dark hair streaked with grey. “Every little girl knows the story of the sailor queen.”

“Every little boy too,” The young man replied with a smile, as if remembering something fondly. “Queen Hae was the one who first took voyaged across the ocean, bringing trade to our country. She is vitally important to our history and has had a lasting impact on our country.” He paused, looking away from the painting back to them. He smirked. “She was also a total badass, if I am allowed to say that. She was the captain of all her ships, fought alongside her crew. She’s credited with forming the navy and is the reason women are included in our military forces, unlike many other nations. Queen Hae knew women were just as capable of being in charge, of fighting for our country.”

The old women were nodding and clucking in approval.

Mingyu glared at the handsome stranger. He’d been made a total fool of now. What kind of prince doesn’t know one of the most important and legendary figures in their country’s history? Mingyu was annoyed with the man, but also frustrated with himself for not remembering. Though, the queen’s story seemed much more interesting than Mingyu can ever remember being taught.

“And who, may I ask, are you?” He inquired, forcing a polite smile.

The man looked surprised by the question. “Oh, yes.” He bowed. “Sorry, I have forgotten my manners. My name is Jeon Wonwoo, I work here in the palace.”

Mingyu tried to keep his face neutral, he really did, but he couldn’t help feeling enraged at the knowledge that not only had he been embarrassed in front of the princess, but by a _servant_.

“Well, thank you for sharing that with us. But I’m sure you have other duties you should be attending to.”

Something flashed in the other man’s eyes, looking at Mingyu and finally _seeing_ him for the first time. “Yes, of course. I do apologize for overstepping my boundaries.”

“Don’t worry about the prince,” The princess scoffed as Wonwoo began to step away. “we all liked hearing about the queen. And us old ladies will never mind another handsome young man joining our party.”

They all laughed, but Mingyu just stared at Wonwoo, annoyance growing. The princess was right of course, the other man _was_ handsome. _Smart_ _and handsome_. Mingyu was the _prince_ , he was supposed to be the ideal companion and host. How was it that he was so easily outshined? And by a servant no less. He really was unfit for this position as prince.

“Please excuse me.” Wonwoo said, heading off down the corridor. Mingyu led the princess in the opposite direction.

~

Wonwoo didn’t have much to unpack. As Soonyoung and everyone else since had pointed out, he did not bring a lot to the palace. However, he did have his books.

His room was in the western wing of the palace. It was with the other civil servants, though Wonwoo had only met Jeonghan, the handsome man with the long hair so far who had initially hired him and met the carriage today. Jeonghan was a handsome man, surprisingly young for his position within the palace, and had sharp eyes and a teasing smile. It seemed to him that Jeonghan knew everything that went on here and was like a puppeteer for most of the inner workings.

Jeonghan had shown him around the main areas of the palace, which Wonwoo had openly gaped at. The palace was _beautiful_ , with strong red pillars on white stone, supporting the upward curving rich green roof sectioning, and all the intricate detailing. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel humbled walking inside, feeling the history and significance imbedded within the very stone he walked on.

Then Jeonghan and then brought him here, to his room. It too left him in awe, richly coloured rugs over the smooth white stone that gleamed in the sunlight falling in from the window. It was rich furnished too, with a wardrobe, a desk and chair, a tall mirror, and a large neatly made bed. Wonwoo had never had his own room before, let alone one so large and lush. Jeonghan had left quickly after that to attend to other duties, leaving Wonwoo to unpack and to explore the rest of the palace by himself.

He had of course, been more eager to explore than unpack, and had set off trying to match the physical palace around him with what he knew from books. Wonwoo had studied a bit of everything, gathering a well-rounded education that included studying the major pieces of the country’s architecture, which included the palace. Though, this was one of those things that was so different first hand, no sketches or words could explain the feeling of seeing it in person.

As Wonwoo had explored the palace in wonder, he had run into the prince. Prince Mingyu. Who he was to tutor. And he had not been left with a good first impression. Wonwoo had tried to keep his mind from the idea of actually tutoring the crown prince as much as he could these past few weeks. Soonyoung had questioned Wonwoo when he had accepted the position, _what if the prince is everything you hate?_ And by that Soonyoung had meant, _what if the prince is an arrogant bastard?_

Wonwoo sighed, pushing back thoughts of the prince. It was would do no good to dwell on it. They would meet properly tomorrow for their first lesson together. Maybe the prince would redeem himself. He could hope.

He began to unpack his books, still in awe of the room around him. It all felt surreal. Not long after there was a knock on the door, and he opened to find a serving girl with a tray of food. He asked her name, to which the girl looked shocked. But she told him, and he thanked Boyeong and waved goodbye.

He ate quickly, too hungry, and unused to such quality of food. It was delicious. He washed his face and climbed into the large, soft bed, feeling content. Wonwoo wondered when the last time he went to bed with a full stomach was. He wanted to roll over and tell Soonyoung about everything, the carriage, the palace, the prince, the food. But he was alone in a big bed in a big room. It was a lot of change, but Wonwoo knew he could handle it. It just might mean a lot of letters to his best friend along the way. And he had yet to face something he couldn’t handle with Soonyoung’s support.

The next day Wonwoo woke to warm sunlight on his face, and a hot teapot covered in the prettiest red flowers in green vines next to his bed with a matching mug He sat up, yawning widely. He looked around the room, taking it in again, still in a state of disbelief. This really was his new life.

Wonwoo picked up the teapot and poured himself a cup, finding a note that it had been set upon. He unfolded it and read:

_Wonwoo, your lessons with Prince Mingyu are at 10am in his sitting room. Ask any of the staff for directions if you don’t know the way, though for some reason I’m sure you do. Good luck._

_-Jeonghan_

He shook his head, setting the letter aside and picking up his cup of tea. He _did_ know the way to the prince’s rooms, but only because he had studied the palace. Of course, Jeonghan would count on him knowing all about the palace, even if it was just on a theoretical level.

After his tea Wonwoo rose, washing his face with the pitcher of still warm water provided. Then he opened the wardrobe, finding the new sets of clothes Jeonghan had had made for him. They were far finer than anything he had ever owned, he wouldn’t be chased out of any shop in the middle ring while wearing these.

He dressed and looked himself over thoroughly in the mirror against the wall as tall as he was, surprised at how normal it all seemed. Then, Wonwoo began picking through his books to bring to the lesson. He’d have to do some sort of basic assessment with the prince first, to see where he was in his studies. Though he was only a year younger than Wonwoo, he was not quite up to par from what he could tell from yesterday. Wonwoo shook his head at the memory as he left his room. Who doesn’t know Queen Hae?

He found the prince’s rooms easily enough, though he was unsure if he was supposed to knock or let himself in. Wonwoo was almost certain the door he was at only led to the sitting room, so it wasn’t like he would be intruding on the prince’s sleeping chambers or find him in any state of undress.

With a deep breath, Wonwoo turned the knob and let himself in.

His eyes widen as he took in the room. He had thought his room was nice, but it paled in comparison to this. It was one of the most luxurious rooms he had ever seen, even considering how in the past day his ideas of luxury and opulence have changed. That is to say, before he thought richly coloured rugs and finely embroidered silk robes were the pinnacle symbols and displays of wealth and power. This was something completely different.

He sat at a table carved of the finest dark wood, taking in the tall windows with thick curtains pulled aside. His eyes grew again when he saw the shelves filled with more books than Wonwoo could ever imagine reading, let alone owning.

There is no question this is a prince’s room. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel like an intruder, despite knowing that he was supposed to be here. And would be here almost every day.

When he heard a door open behind him, Wonwoo turned.

Standing there, tall, and handsome, looking exactly as a prince should, was Mingyu. He is almost unfairly good-looking, Wonwoo thought. He was tall and broad, with long legs and golden skin. His jaw was strong, and his dark eyes held a teasing glint. No one should be born a prince _and_ get to look like one.

“Wonwoo?” The prince sputtered, pitch rising in surprise. It was all rather unprincely, and he appreciated that.

“Yes,” He stood and bowed. “A pleasure to properly meet you. I am eager to help you along with your studies to the best of my ability.”

The prince’s face was an open book, and Wonwoo watched as his expression changed from confusion to embarrassment to annoyance. Finally, he straightened himself and put on a dignified look and bowed in return.

“Of course. Nice to meet you.” He said, taking the seat across from the one Wonwoo had been at. “I did not realize yesterday when we met you were my new tutor.”

Wonwoo had expected as much. He took his seat again. “It’s surprising you didn’t question an employee of the King’s you did not know.”

The prince sighed, shifting in his seat. “Well, how am I supposed to know everyone who works here?”

He had a point, but Wonwoo can’t help considering how he’d learned the names of everyone he’d encountered so far. He’ll be living with most of them, seeing them almost every day. It seemed absurd not to.

Wonwoo let it drop. He wasn’t there to judge the arrogance of the prince. He was there to teach. “So, your highness. Jeonghan gave me the briefest of overviews on your education, so you’ll have to help me a bit along the way. If there’s something you’ve already covered please let me know so I can assess your knowledge on the subject before we continue for-”

“Why should you have to assess it? If I’ve already covered a topic I shouldn’t have to learn it again.”

He offered a small smile, trying his best to gain the trust of the prince and to prove his competency as a teacher, despite his age. “Well, just because you’ve covered a topic before doesn’t mean you’ve necessarily learned it. Jeonghan told me you’ve had quite the series of tutors over the years, none of them really sticking. This can often affect our learning, especially if their teaching style doesn’t match with us.” He explained. “We’re told information, able to regurgitate it for a test and then its forgotten. I’m sure you’ve had this happen.”

The prince looked at him, his dark eyes assessing. He nodded once. “Yeah. That sounds familiar.”

“Exactly. So, I hope that in reviewing something you’ve been given lessons on before, we can really absorb the information this time around. _Actually_ learn it, so we’re able to remember and use it in the future.”

The prince scoffed at this, and Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

“When will I use half of the stuff I’m forced to learn?”

“It’s actually surprising.” Wonwoo offered, withholding the annoyance from his voice. “Once you know something, the different places where its relevant are a lot more frequent than you’d think.”

With that Wonwoo opened a thick hardcover book he’d brought with him. Then he took out his own personal leather-bound notebook with notes for the lesson. “Let’s begin.”

~

“Jeonghan!” Mingyu pushed through the office doors in a rush. He knew he was being rude, and unnecessarily dramatic but he didn’t care. He was the prince, he should be allowed to do this type of thing.

Jeonghan was sitting at his desk, carefully pouring warmed wax on an envelope. He audibly sighed, pressing his seal into it, looking up at Mingyu. “Yes?”

“You have known me for many years now,” Mingyu began, not bothering to try to keep his voice low. “Did you do this on purpose? Or are you trying to punish me? What was your intention here?”

“I’m going to have to ask you to be more specific.”

“ _My tutor_ ,” Mingyu whined. “ _Jeon Wonwoo_.”

Jeonghan’s eyes lit up with mischief. “Oh, do you like him? I thought you would.”

“ _Jeonghan_.”

“What? He’s very intelligent.” He grinned devilishly. “Doesn’t hurt he’s nice to look at. I thought we could use someone to lighten up the palace. It’s been rather drab since Hoseok and Hyunwoo got sent to the southern border.”

“Palace staff should not be hired based on your aesthetic desires.” Mingyu huffed, embarrassment from his outburst hitting him. It wasn’t becoming to barge in and demand things, to let his emotions get the best of him. He never cared in the moment but always regretted it after.

Jeonghan shook his head. “Don’t think too hard about it. Wonwoo isn’t looking for trouble, he is a bit shy if anything. Don’t you go scaring him off.”

“He’s smart and condescending _and_ handsome,” Mingyu frowned. “I don’t like him.”

“Too bad.” Jeonghan laughed. “He’s a good fit. How did your first lesson go? Did you learn anything?”

Mingyu didn’t want to admit that it _had_ gone well. Wonwoo really was knowledgeable, and good at explaining things too. He made Mingyu _want_ to listen, and he actually wanted him to understand and see the significance of things. It was one lesson, and probably the best one in Mingyu’s entire life. But he wasn’t going to admit that to Jeonghan.

“It was fine.”

“Good,” Jeonghan replied, giving him another smile. “Now you should go see your father, I believe he wanted to talk to you.”

Mingyu groaned.

“And leave your attitude here, you know he will _not_ appreciate it.”

He nodded, leaving Jeonghan’s office and heading for his father’s. Mingyu hated talks with his father, they just didn’t understand each other. His father was always making these outrageous demands of him, and only offering criticisms. Mingyu was doing his best, he really was.

He nodded to the guards outside his father’s office door. He thought of Wonwoo and realized that though they had been working here for years, he didn’t know their names.

“Is my father inside?” He asked them, hesitating by the door.

“Yes, your highness.” The shorter, more muscular guard with thick eyebrows replied.

Mingyu took a deep breath, putting his dignity aside for a moment. “This is a tad unconventional and fully absurd, but I just realized that despite everything, I don’t know either of your names.”

The guards looked surprised. Mingyu was surprised too.

“Daehyun.” Replied the guard with the thick eyebrows.

“Heeyoung.” The other guard said. She was a tall stoic looking woman Mingyu had always thought looked most likely to protect his father in a life or death situation.

He nodded, cheeks warm despite himself. “Daehyun. Heeyoung. Of course.”

Then, he knocked once and stepped into his father’s office.

“Take a seat.” The king instructed him, without looking up from the paper he was reading.

Mingyu did, hanging off the edge of the chair, back straight. He hated being called into his father’s office. Just another task for his father to check off his list.

“There has been growing civil unrest.” The king told him, setting down the paper, and looking at Mingyu. There was a pause, a response expected. Mingyu stayed silent, he wasn’t sure what to say, what his father _wanted_ him to say. “Do you understand what that means Mingyu?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes, of course.” He didn’t need another person to think he was stupid.

“Explain what it means to me then.”

Mingyu hesitated. He knew what it meant, but he didn’t know how to explain what it meant in a way that would satisfy his father. “It means that people are unhappy.” He began. “That people are beginning to work together to cause trouble because they don’t like how things are being done.”

“It means that people are unhappy with _us_ , and they want to change the way we’ve been doing things for years.” His father told him.

“Is that necessarily a bad thing?” Mingyu asked. Then immediately regretted it seeing the frown on his father’s face. “I mean, if they’re unhappy why shouldn’t we change so they can be content?”

The king sighed, disappointment clear. It felt like a punch in the gut to Mingyu.

“The way the kingdom is run has kept everyone happy for years. It keeps everyone safe and secure. People, specifically those in the outer ring tend to forget this fact. And this means they need reminding once in a while.” The king said firmly. “We do this for both their own good, and for the protection of the monarchy. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Mingyu replied. He knew better than to question or disagree. His father was the king after all, he knew what was best, and wanted the best for everyone.

“You will draft a speech to be delivered throughout the capital, addressing the importance of the monarchy and its role in the citizen’s wellbeing. When it is completed have Jeonghan review it. When you have made revisions, you will give the speech to me yourself.”

Mingyu’s throat felt tight. He was a good public speaker, but not when his father was involved. “I understand.”

“Good.”

The next few days consisted with Mingyu entertaining the northern princess, (whose name was Eunae, Jeonghan told him), lessons with Wonwoo (which were more enjoyable than he wanted to admit) and worrying about the speech his father wanted him to write (but did no actual writing).

He managed to escape to the palace gardens for the afternoon, the sun warm but not too hot on his skin. He sat below a budding cherry tree, sketchbook propped up on his knees, and charcoal pencil in hand. He had always loved drawing, though it wasn’t a skill that any of his tutors or father approved of. He had other things to be learned, and money to hire artists. But Mingyu didn’t care and escaped to sketch when he could.

He wondered if Wonwoo would approve of him drawing. Wonwoo wasn’t like any of the other tutors he’d ever had. He genuinely seemed to care whether Mingyu learned, _and_ he was definitely the best looking. Not that Mingyu really cared, but it was hard not to notice the contrast in his new tutor to any of the past.

Without thinking about it, his pencil began sketching the sharp angle’s of Wonwoo’s face. From sitting across from him every day Mingyu had gathered a decent image in his mind. He had a narrow face but a square chin, and high elegant cheekbones. Wonwoo’s nose was long and narrow but pointed at the tip. And his bottom lip was bigger than his top, which had a wide swoop of a cupid’s bow. And his eyes, Mingyu paused to consider. The eyes were the hardest part, and Wonwoo had such piercing ones. Mingyu always felt like they could see right through him, but also like Wonwoo was judging him. He probably was. Most people were, they felt entitled to judge the prince, he was to be their future king after all.

But Wonwoo’s eyes were pretty. Mingyu sketched them easily after a moment, allowing his hand to follow the curve of his tutor’s eyes instinctually. When he finished he felt like he’d done Wonwoo justice, but there was something about his tutor that he doubted he’d be able to ever capture on paper.

He sighed, resting his head on his knees. Mingyu knew he should be attending his duties. He still had that speech to write. His father hadn’t given him a deadline, but addressing civil unrest seemed like a sooner was better than later kind of thing. But it was so hard to find the right words sometimes, at least when he’d have to deliver them to his father. His father was so unforgiving, and he never seemed pleased, no matter what Mingyu did.

“Are you alright, your highness?” A familiar low voice asked from above.

Mingyu lifted his head and saw Wonwoo looking down at him, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Can I sit?” Wonwoo asked after a moment, surprising him.

“Sure.”

He sat down next to Mingyu on the grass, but far enough away not to be touching. A professional distance, a voice in his head told him.

“This is my first time in the gardens,” Wonwoo said, voice soft. Mingyu liked listening to him talk, that was part of the reason he enjoyed their lessons together so much. There was an addictive lull to the sound of his voice, but it was also the fact that everything Wonwoo said had a purpose. The meant the things he said, they were worth listening to. “They’re a lot fuller than I expected. For some reason on paper, in the sketches, they seemed so big and empty. But they’re absolutely filled with plant life.”

Mingyu didn’t know what to say, so he just watched Wonwoo.

“I have always loved plants you know,” Wonwoo told him. Mingyu hadn’t known. “Not that there’s much plant life in the outer ring. I mean, people have small gardens, trying to grow their own vegetables because they’re so expensive to buy, but that’s it really. I have my own little indoor garden, a few potted plants.” He paused. “Or well, I guess I _did_. I left them there with Soonyoung.”

“Who’s Soonyoung?” Mingyu asked, the question slipping out. He’d never heard Wonwoo mention anyone from his personal life before. He hadn’t known his tutor was from the outer ring, he didn’t think he’d ever met anyone who was before.

Wonwoo smiled a little like he was remembering an inside joke and Mingyu wasn’t privy to it. He kind of wished he was. “He’s my best friend.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yeah, of course. But we can write letters, and visit.” Wonwoo said with a shrug. “He’s still here in the capital.”

They sat there in silence for a moment, and Mingyu breathed in the fresh floral air. “I’ve never met anyone from the outer ring before.” He confessed. “I’ve never even been to it.”

Wonwoo chuckled, a low sound from his chest. “That doesn’t completely surprise me.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I mean, most people don’t mix between rings. You stay where you’re born.”

“You didn’t,” He commented, watching his tutor. His sketch didn’t do the other boy justice he realized. Wonwoo possessed a certain unexplainable beauty in the curve of his lips and the low timbre of his voice that Mingyu almost envied. He was confident in his actions, in himself, and that's what really sold his beauty.There was no denying it, and his tutor likely never would have to question it. Unlike Mingyu who was never sure who he could believe. He was a prince after all, and people will flatter and lie, politically expedient.

"No, you're right." Wonwoo acknowledged, picking a piece of stray grass from his trousers. Mingyu noticed how skinny his legs were, his knees boney through the fabric. “I’m the exception I guess. I studied hard and was lucky. A noblewoman took it upon herself to be a bit of a sponsor to me in the past few years, giving me money to attend different lectures and classes. Her son is friends with Jeonghan and that’s how I got the job.”

“That was kind,” Mingyu said. He wasn’t sure if he’d have done something so generous.

“It was.” Wonwoo agreed. “She’s a bit of a local history aficionado, really into architecture specifically.”

He sat up. “Really? I don’t know many people who are. Architecture is really interesting actually; the design choices are just so compelling. And people have their different styles and you can see changes over time periods!” He paused, picking up his notebook to show Wonwoo. The last page, of course, had a sketch of his tutor on, and he quickly turned the page, cheeks heating. Hopefully, he hadn’t seen.

“Wow, you drew these?” Wonwoo asked, looking at the sketches of the palace.

He nodded, smiling. No one had ever liked his sketches before.

"Your Highness, these are amazing,” Wonwoo said as Mingyu flipped through his sketchbook.

“Thank you. You know you don’t have to call me your highness.”

Wonwoo looked up at him, eyebrow raised. “What? Of course, I do.”

“No, you don’t.” He countered, smile still plastered on his face. He liked Wonwoo, how different he was, how kind. Mingyu had never met anyone quite like him before.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable calling you anything else,” Wonwoo confessed, glancing at the garden around them.

“You can call me just Mingyu.” He said. “At least when we’re alone.”

Wonwoo shook his head, “No, it wouldn’t be right.”

“Please, no one else does.”

That took Wonwoo aback. It was true enough though. “Not even your father?”

“He does, but like it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.” he said softly. “I have never really had anyone just call me my name without it being tainted somehow.” He brought his hands to cover his face. “I’m sorry, that sounded stupid and sad. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s not stupid, Mingyu.”

He looked up and Wonwoo was smiling ever so slightly at him. He wanted to cry.

And then he did.

“Mingyu, what’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked, concern and slight lacing his words.

“Sorry, sorry.” He mumbled, hiding his face in his arms. “Sorry. It’s just my dad is…” he stopped. He was sounding whiny again, and he was crying. He really was a terrible prince, no wonder his father dreaded and worried about the future of the kingdom.

“Tell me.”

He looked up through his blurry, teary eyes at Wonwoo. “Do you actually want to know?”

Wonwoo nodded. “Tell me. You’ll feel better after. It’s okay. Soonyoung cries a lot too, I’m used to it. I think it's healthier to cry than keep it all inside.”

He didn’t want to look Wonwoo in the eye, so he leaned his head on the other’s shoulder and tried to slow his breathing. “My father….is difficult.” He took a deep breath. “And he expects a lot out of me, and I don’t know how to ever make him happy. He wants me to write a speech to be given to the public about civil unrest.”

“That is a lot of pressure to put on you,” Wonwoo said. “but I think you’re fully capable of doing it. You’re smart and you care about your country.”

No one had told him that before. Mingyu didn’t realize how badly he had needed to hear it until now. “But I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, address the root of the problem, why are people causing a stir?” Wonwoo asked. “Is there enough food? Are there adequate resources? Have there been any changes made lately that would cause people to be upset? You have to listen to your people, Mingyu. I think that’s a big part of being king.”

He sat up and looked at Wonwoo. Mingyu really had never met anyone like him before. “You’re really smart, you know that?”

Wonwoo snorted.

“I’m serious! Maybe you should be the next king.”

“I’m trying to help the next king, teach him a lesson or two along the way.” Wonwoo nudged his shoulder. “Come on, let's go inside. I’ll help you get started writing your speech. I think we can really draw on social stratification.”

Mingyu nodded. When his tutor reached over dried the tears on his cheeks with his sleeve, he let him.

           

~

Wonwoo had been at the palace for a month when he noticed the prince wasn’t paying as much attention during their lesson as usual.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, pausing his reading on astrological navigation. It was one of the few subjects that the prince actually did think would be useful, that was if he ever got out of his gilded cage.

The prince tore his gaze from the window to Wonwoo and offered a sheepish smile. “Sorry. I was just thinking about what a nice day it was and how I’m stuck in here.”

Wonwoo stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he walked to the tall series of windows that lined the prince’s sitting room. He was right. It was a beautiful day out, sunny with a few wispy looking clouds in the sky.

“Do you want to pause our lesson? Or take it outside?” He asked.

“Really?” The prince’s face lit up and he pushed back from his chair. “Could we go for a ride?”

Wonwoo had grown quite fond of the prince’s smile, there was some sort of genuine unfiltered happiness emitted in the flash of his teeth. It was rare to see something like that, and it reminded him of Soonyoung.

“Sure,” He said with a shrug. “But I don’t know how to ride.”

The prince’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. “What? How do you not know how to ride, but you know all Jupiter’s moons?”

Wonwoo laughed, shaking his head. “Mingyu, I’m from the outer ring, what do you expect? I never had a chance or reason to learn to ride.”

"Well, we’re going to have to change that.” The prince told him with a grin.

It turned out the prince was quite a good rider, which didn’t really surprise Wonwoo. Despite being a bit clumsy in his long limbs, the prince was generally good at most things he tried.

“You’re doing great!” The prince told him as they headed down the path that led from the palace grounds into the King’s Wood.

“This is weird.” Wonwoo said, knuckles white around the leather reins. He swayed side to side slightly which each step his mare took. “And kind of scary. We’re really high up. That’s a long way to fall. How do people not fall when the horses run?”

The prince laughed, teeth on full display. “We hold on with our thighs. That’s how I got these.” He gestured to his thick, and very strong looking legs.

Wonwoo quickly glanced away, cheeks heating. The prince wasn’t wrong, his thighs _were_ quite impressive and would probably keep him on anything he sat upon. Wonwoo tried to dismiss those thoughts though, they were not conducive in supporting a healthy professional relationship with the prince, his _student_. Though the prince was just a year younger, and they had become more like friends than Wonwoo had thought was possible. The thing was, he didn’t think the prince had ever had a proper friend before.

“Mingyu, just because you got me outside doesn’t mean you got out of your lesson.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d forget if I’m being honest with you.” The prince shot him a grin. He rode with ease and confidence, the years in the saddle obvious.

Wonwoo shook his head. “I figured. But learning never ends. That’s the real-life lesson, everything is a chance to learn.”

“Wow. You should write a book.”

"Sarcasm will earn you very little, Mingyu,” Wonwoo told him as they entered the forest properly, immediately shaded under the thick foliage. The trees were impossibly tall and green, canopying around them. “Do you know what types of trees these are?”

They spent half an hour discussing the different plant life in the King’s Wood, and other types that were native to the kingdom. Wonwoo pointed out the differences between poisonous mushrooms and those that were safe to eat. He showed the prince that if he were ever lost he could look to the moss growing on anything, whatever side it grew higher on was north.

“My father called my speech weak.” The prince told him after a while, breaking the relative silence of the soft lull of the leather saddles and hooves into packed dirt.

“What?” Wonwoo asked, surprised. He had helped the prince write it, and thought it came out well. They had acknowledged some of the issues and basically said that the monarchy cared about the people even when it seemed like they were alone. Wonwoo hadn’t heard anything about the speech since then.

The prince took a deep breath, frustration clear. “Yeah. He said that it sounded weak and like we weren’t strong and that we bend to meet the needs of every commoner with a bleeding heart.”

“That’s unfair. And shitty.” Wonwoo sighed. “It was a good speech.”

Mingyu snorted. “Thanks. I know. It doesn’t matter, he’ll never be happy with what I do.”

“I mean, we could’ve really dove deep and really talked about the issues that are in the capital here. Because there are lots. The entire cast system is ridiculous, the rigid barriers between classes and the hostility between us all are horrible.” Wonwoo argued, not even thinking. He had had this same talk with Soonyoung countless times, and once the tap was turned on things just flowed out. “People in the inner ring look down on everyone and do little to no work, people in the middle ring look down on those on the outer ring and think we’re all dirty and thieves and people in the outer ring are just struggling to survive and hate those in the other rings because they have what we don’t.”

“Really?” The prince asked slowly, “is that how it really is?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo nodded. “It is. It’s the ugly truth and the system is kind of broken. There’s a reason people are angry, and there’s civil unrest. A lot of people aren’t paid enough and don’t have enough money to eat or to pay rent. When your basic needs are compromised people get upset. It makes sense, Mingyu.”

The prince stopped his horse, and Wonwoo looked over at him. He had tears in his dark eyes. “I never knew that. No one ever told me. No one was ever honest. My father…. he told me what just was convenient for him I guess. And is letting all these people suffer.” He lamented. “Wonwoo, why would a king do that?”

Wonwoo didn’t have an answer. He hadn’t meant to make the prince upset, to challenge everything he knew and understood. He watched the prince letting the tears fall from his cheeks, and he realized for the first time that maybe coming to the palace was a good thing. The prince was the future king, he was young, he wanted to learn, and he had a heart. Maybe things could change.

~

After Wonwoo had been truly candid with him over the state of the capital, Mingyu had been upset. And like a good tutor would, Wonwoo directed him towards books that would help explain ideas that were applicable. It made him angry, that people that were supposed to be under the monarchy’s care were unhappy. Mingyu had decided to make it his problem now too.

Wonwoo kept reminding him that he was the one with the privilege and power as the prince, as the heir he could actually make a difference. If he wanted change he could do it. It might take time, but he could fix things if he really tried. For now, he was just looking for the best way to do that.

One day he was early for his lessons and found Wonwoo standing in front of the windows reading a letter and chuckling to himself.

“What’s that?”

“A letter from Soonyoung.”

Mingyu tried not to feel anything too strongly towards Soonyoung, he had never met him. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous that he knew Wonwoo better than he did, had known him longer, was his best friend. Mingyu wished he had someone like that. He and Wonwoo were friends now, but they weren’t what Wonwoo and Soonyoung were and he doubted they ever would be.

“Is he well?” Mingyu asked, trying to keep his voice light. He didn’t want Wonwoo to think he disliked his best friend. Because he didn’t. It was complicated.

Wonwoo nodded. “Yeah, he’s good. Busy, but good.”

“You should go visit him.” Mingyu said, coming up behind and resting his chin on the other’s sharp shoulder. He breathed in his scent. “You’ve been here for months now and haven’t gone once.”

Wonwoo turned to look at him, their cheeks becoming flush with one another. He didn’t pull away though, just asked, “do you think so?”

Mingyu felt his face warming, but his eyes met the soft curve of Wonwoo’s and he hummed. “Yeah, write to him.”

“Do you want to come too?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t.” Wonwoo teased. “Besides it’d be good for you to see the capital properly. Go to the outer ring, talk to the people. It’ll make everything you’ve been researching about more grounded. You’ll see and understand things first hand.”

He had a point. “Okay. If it’s okay with you. And Soonyoung. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “You won’t be. I want you to come.”

The prince beamed. “Okay. Do you want to go for another ride later? I do think you’re getting better.”

It was true. And when Mingyu took off at a trot later, Wonwoo followed him with a laugh, calling his name. They rode like that for a while, Mingyu trotting, nothing too fast, forcing Wonwoo to urge his mare forward in pursuit. They laughed and talked along the trail, as they usually did. He loved when Wonwoo joined him on rides, seeing him outside of the confines of the palace walls.

“It sure is hot today,” Wonwoo commented, wiping sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. They had been riding for the better part of an hour, and even in the shadowed trail of the forest the heat of the day was becoming almost unbearable.

“There’s a creek up ahead we can stop and rest at,” Mingyu told him. His shirt was sticking to his back with sweat, and the mid-afternoon heat was making him tired. He would enjoy a cool drink and a rest.

When they reached the creek and dismounted, they let the horses step into the water and drink. Mingyu was murmuring praise to his gelding when he heard the splash of water. He turned and saw Wonwoo in the creek shirtless, with his trousers rolled up to his knees.

Mingyu, involuntarily, let out a soft gasp. He stared at his tutor, cheeks flushing from more than the heat. Wonwoo was tall like he was, but that was their only similarity. While Mingyu had well-developed muscles, honed from years of training, there was still a softness on his edges from a lifetime of palace food. Wonwoo, in contrast, was tall and while his shoulders were broad, the rest of him was narrow. He was all elegant sharp lines, and the muscles he did have were prominent as he moved through the water.

“Are you going to join me?” He called, kicking water towards him. “It feels great.”

Mingyu nodded, stepping away from the horses and pulling his shirt over his head. He could feel Wonwoo’s eyes on him, and it made him feel a bit less embarrassed about being so affected over some of his tutor’s skin. He knew the differences in their bodies were clear enough, but now that they were shirtless it seemed impossible not to notice.

He rolled up his pants like Wonwoo and stepped into the shallow creek water. _And slipped_ , falling hard onto the smooth stones beneath the surface and creating a large splash.

Wonwoo laughed loudly, nose scrunched up, and clapping. That almost made falling worth it, Mingyu thought as he pulled himself up.

Wonwoo stepped forward and took Mingyu’s hand, offering him balance. “Sorry, I should have warned you the bottom was slippery.” He didn’t sound sorry though, still laughing. There were water droplets on his round glasses and pooled in his pale collarbones. Mingyu suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

He was also graceful, unlike Mingyu, (clearly). Wonwoo moved easily through the water, not tripping, or slipping, a steady anchor for Mingyu to hold onto.

“It’s a good thing the water isn’t deep,” he chuckled. “Even at the widest part of the creek, it’s only to my chest.”

“Good thing,” Wonwoo agreed, voice teasing. “Wouldn’t want you drowning on me.”

“I can swim!” he argued, taking Wonwoo’s other hand for balance as they waded out deeper. He was already soaking wet, no point staying in the shallows. “I sometimes just need a little help getting in.”

Wonwoo shook his head, amused. “Well, you can count on me for a hand to hold while getting in then. Can’t have the future king making a fool of himself _all_ the time.”

“You’re so mean!” Mingyu let go of his hands to splash him.

“You’re so spoiled!” Wonwoo shot back, but there was no malice in his words. He sent water flying into Mingyu’s face, drenching him _again_.

He coughed in disbelief, pushing his wet hair from his face to look at Wonwoo in shock. “I’m the prince!”

“So?” Wonwoo challenged, dark eyes shining behind his droplet covered glasses.

Mingyu moved closer to him. He was taller than Wonwoo, just barely, he usually didn’t notice. But when he stood in front of him, his fuller tan chest almost touching Wonwoo’s flat pale one, it made a difference. He pretended he didn’t notice the other boy tiptoe to rise up and meet him, eye to eye. “Who exactly do you think you are Jeon Wonwoo, to go around splashing, and making fun of your prince?”Wonwoo looked him in the eye, unmoving.

“I think I’m his only friend.”

Then he grabbed Mingyu and pulled him down, falling into the water together. Their laughter filled the forest.

~

Wonwoo didn’t know why he was so damn nervous now. He had been the one to encourage the prince to come along, and now he felt like there was an entire butterfly colony in his stomach trying to make an urgent emergency evacuation out of his mouth.

“Are you sure no one will recognize me?” Mingyu asked, shifting in the old clothes that Boyeong had borrowed from her older brother.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. All people will see is a boy from the outer ring, no one questions the obvious. As long as you don’t say anything too obnoxious or are obviously amazed by like, a cow on the street or something.”

“Will there be cows on the street?” Mingyu asked, eyes wide. “I’ve never seen a real cow.”

Wonwoo took a deep breath. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“Come on,” He said instead, leading the prince on a side street that connected the inner ring to the middle. They had snuck a ride on a produce wagon that had been leaving and had gotten dropped off not far into the capital. “Do you see the difference? The separation between the people?”

“Yeah,” The prince nodded, head turning, taking in the city around him. He’d lived here his whole life, but he had never truly seen the capital stuck behind the palace walls.

“We’re going to take a short cut to the outer ring, so we don’t get harassed within the inner two.” He commented, embarrassed by having to take the crown prince to the poor area of the city. His part. But the prince had wanted to come, had wanted to see, and Wonwoo knew it was a good thing. He thought that the fact the prince even wanted to see the capital himself, the good _and_ the bad, that he was a better person than the one Wonwoo had first met. The prince was _trying_ , he wasn’t willfully ignorant, it was that he had been fed lies his whole life.

Wonwoo watched the prince take in the city around them as they walked through. He had wide eyes and a smile hanging from his mouth the entire time. As much as going to the palace was an adventure for Wonwoo, leaving it was one for the prince.

The air was different in the outer ring, and Wonwoo breathed it in as he led the prince through the crowded dirt streets. It smelled like dirty bodies, but also of spices and freshly baked bread and sex and shit. It smelt like the most honest embodiment of human life.

“This is where Soonyoung lives,” He said when they finally got to the small humble three-room building he had shared with his friend for many years. Wonwoo tried to look at it from the prince’s eyes. He saw a dirty street with laundry hanging above them between the buildings, and skinny naked children running around laughing. It was one of the poorest parts of the capital, but it was also home.

He knocked only once before the old wooden door swung open with a creak, and Soonyoung greeted him with a broad smile.

“Wonwoo!” He squealed, pulling him in for a hug.

He hugged Soonyoung back tightly, happy to fall into the familiar embrace, breathe in the scent of his best friend. He had been trying to repress how much he missed Soonyoung these past few months, trying to focus on life at the palace, but now that his best friend was in front of him, he couldn’t hold back.

“I missed you so much,” Wonwoo confessed, squeezing him a bit tighter.

Soonyoung laughed, and even though Wonwoo couldn’t see it, he knew his friend was smiling so wide his eyes disappeared. “I missed you too. Glad you’re here now.” He pulled away and looked at the prince behind him. “And who are you?”

The prince quickly turned to Wonwoo, giving him a surprised look. “You mean Wonwoo didn’t tell you I was coming?”

“No, he was quite scant with the details,” Soonyoung said, waving them into his home anyway. “So, who is this tall handsome stranger that Wonwoo has managed to collect while working at the palace? He always had a bit of a fan club but didn’t have time to take an interest in any of them. So, who are you, a lucky stranger of my best friend’s attention and probable affections?”

He took in a breath as the prince flashed Soonyoung a bright toothy smile.

“I’m Prince Mingyu.” He bowed. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Wonwoo knew he should have told Soonyoung he was bringing the prince along, but he just hadn’t been able to find the words when writing the letter. He had been mentally preparing himself for his friend’s reaction the entire walk here.

Soonyoung stared at the prince with wide eyes, then shot Wonwoo a dirty look before rapidly bowing. “I’m so sorry. Welcome to my home, your highness. Wonwoo didn’t tell me he was bringing royalty along or else I would have tried to look a bit nicer.” His full cheeks were flushed, and he just kept looking up at the prince in shock. “I’m Soonyoung.”

“Yes, I know who you are.” The prince told him with a laugh. “Wonwoo has told me all about you.”

“Really?” That brought Soonyoung back to normal. “Do tell me more. I love hearing good things about myself.”

He sighed. “How do you know they’re good? Maybe I only told the prince about how loud and annoying you were?”

“Don’t worry, he only mentioned how funny you are and how much he loves you.” The prince interjected.

Soonyoung grinned. “Sounds about right.”

“Well, I really brought Mingyu along to show him the outer ring. Do you think you could give us an adequate tour?” Wonwoo asked, heading to the window where some of the plants he had left were. They looked healthy like his best friend had actually bothered to water them while he was away. He went and scooped a cup of water from the bucket near the door and distributed it among the plants, whispering encouragement to keep growing well.

“Of course.” Soonyoung smiled. “I had hoped to do some shopping; you guys can tag along.”

They talked and laughed while they walked through the outer ring, catching up on months of adventures and mishaps. Soonyoung always had known how to make Wonwoo laugh, and by the time they reached the main market his stomach hurt. It had been months since he had laughed like this with Soonyoung, he really had missed him.

He helped Soonyoung pick out vegetables from stalls, chatting and catching up with all the locals.

“Everyone knows you,” the prince commented, trailing behind them, still just taking it all in. The market was full of people, a crucible of smells and voices.

“Of course, everyone knows everyone here in the outer ring.” He replied with a shrug. “We have to help each other out when we can too.”

Soonyoung nodded, paying for his bag of produce. “Yeah, and now that Wonwoo is a fancy tutor at the palace,” he wiggled his eyebrows at the prince, “I can afford to help out a bit more.”

"What do you mean?”

“Doesn’t Wonwoo tell you what he does with his paycheck?” Soonyoung asked, pushing through the throng of people. “He sends most of it, almost all of it really, back home to me. And I use it to feed a lot of the local kids and elderly who wouldn’t have a meal otherwise.”

The prince grabbed Wonwoo’s arm, turning him to look at him. “You do that?”

Wonwoo shrugged. He hadn’t even considered telling the prince this fact. “Yeah, I mean, it's not a big deal. I don’t need all that money.”

The prince just stared at him, his brows furrowing slightly. Once Wonwoo had thought the prince’s dark eyes were teasing, but now he saw how kind and how earnest they were. He had a heart of gold, and he good intentions, Wonwoo had come to realize. He just needed a little help along the way,

They walked through the outer ring some more, Wonwoo and Soonyoung smiling and waving at the people they knew.

“Hi, Ms. Wu,” Wonwoo greeted one elderly woman. “How are things with you?”

“Times are hard,” She told him, voice creaking. “But I’ll manage.”

“Have you eaten today?” Soonyoung asked her, voice laced with worry.

She shook his head.

Before Wonwoo could offer help, Mingyu had stepped forward and introduced himself, putting coins in her hands.

“Please, buy yourself something to eat. This should be enough to feed you for a while.”

She thanked him, shocked and grateful, before asking where Wonwoo had found such a generous handsome companion.

He smiled. The prince had a good heart, something rare that he’d only ever seen in Soonyoung before. Some sort of innocence in his eager grin and compassionate eyes. He really was _good_.

~

Mingyu couldn’t stop thinking about Wonwoo. He felt like a fool, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about his tutor, but he was more than that now – his _friend_ , that Mingyu couldn’t get him off his mind. During his meals, he’d wonder what Wonwoo’s favourite food was, when he walked down the palace corridors he wished Wonwoo would be there to appreciate the history and the architecture with him. At night he stared at his bed’s canopy ceiling wondering what Wonwoo dreamt about.

It wasn’t just that Wonwoo was handsome, which he _definitely_ was, but he always had something new to tell him. Mingyu looked forward to the little snippets of information Wonwoo would slip into any situation, and he would find himself remembering them, and sometimes repeating them to whatever foreign dignitary he was entertaining. But Wonwoo cared so much about the country too, he cared about the people, the _real_ people, he knew their names and their struggles. He had taught Mingyu so much more than what was between the pages of books, he had shown him a little bit of humanity.

And he couldn’t stop thinking about the people of the outer ring, most of them were barely surviving. But still, most of them were smiling. It had surprised him, how little they had but still they found reasons to be happy. He had seen how thin most of them were, tan kids running around in scraps of clothing with ribs sticking out. It made him incredibly sad, and he felt at fault in a way. He had never known anything but luxury and excess, and just a twenty-minute walk away people were going to bed hungry. Mingyu couldn’t bear to have this knowledge now, and let it continue.

 As he knocked on his father’s office door, uninvited he fidgeted, nervous in uncharted territory.

His father’s voice boomed through the wood. “Come in.”

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Mingyu asked, surprised by how steady his voice was. He sounded like a prince should.

“You have already interrupted me, it would be uneconomical for you not to finish now.” His father replied with a sigh. “What is it, Mingyu?”

He took a deep breath. “It has come to my attention recently that a lot of people right here in the capital, specifically in the outer ring are not living a very good quality of life.” He paused, that was a very diplomatic take on the situation. He needed to be candid. “A lot of people are starving and don’t have enough money for their basic needs. And the divisions between the city rings is taking forms of hatred and mistrust of one another. Our people are not unified, they’re unhappy for a reason!” He exhaled, collecting his thoughts. “I’m honestly not surprised there’s civil unrest, people are suffering.”

The king stared at him, brows furrowed, mouth in a tight line. “Who is telling you these ridiculous claims? They’re completely fabricated to make the monarchy look bad. To make _us_ look bad.” His father dismissed Mingyu’s entire speech with an easy wave of his hand. “Was it that new tutor of yours? I’ve been told you trail after him like a lost puppy. Not very becoming of my heir.”

Mingyu was mad. His father wasn’t listening to him, he was _lying_. He didn’t understand why someone in charge of the care of an entire nation would ignore its pain and suffering. They were in the position to make a change, hell, they were the ones causing the suffering as far a Mingyu could understand.

He looked at his father, the king, in his rich clothes and immaculate grey hair. Mingyu couldn’t stand the sight of him when he remembered the people in the outer ring.

“Please do not speak poorly of Wonwoo,” He seethed, hands shaking at his sides. “He is the best tutor I’ve ever had.”

His father regarded him for a moment, hard eyes assessing him. “You may go. I don’t want to hear another word of these fabricated lies.”

Mingyu would have slammed the door if Daehyun and Heeyoung were not there. He was absolutely fuming as he stalked through the palace. He flung open Jeonghan’s office door and found him asleep, head on his desk.

“Jeonghan?” He asked, confusion tearing him away from his anger. He stepped into the office and shut the door gently. “Jeonghan, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Is it about Wonwoo?” He asked, voice low and thick with sleep.

“What? No. Well, kind of. Mostly no.”

Jeonghan sat up and yawned. “Seems like you’re unsure. That is natural at your age, you know-”

“No, shut up and listen to me for a moment please.” Mingyu could tell he was blushing but ignored it. “I just tried talking to my father about issues in the kingdom, specifically the class gaps and how people in the outer ring are starving. He told me its all _lies_. But I went with Wonwoo to the outer ring myself, I saw the whole capital, something I’d never been allowed to do before. And my father said it was lies. Why? How can he do this?”

Jeonghan sighed heavily and looked up at him. “Your Highness, it is not my place to question the king or his actions. However, I can remind you that _you are the heir_. You will be king some day. You may feel powerless now, but you can use this time to learn more and use to help make decisions and implement changes when the time comes.” He looked tired but still managed a smirk. “I think with Wonwoo’s help you’re going to make a good king.”

Mingyu felt his blush from earlier fully flush his cheeks. “He is a good tutor and friend.”

“I think he is good for you, you’re right.”

~

Wonwoo really was enjoying his life at the palace. He liked his lessons with the prince, and how eager he was to learn now. He always had more questions, and sometimes Wonwoo _didn’t_ have the answers. The prince challenged him to continue learning, and as a member of the royal staff he had access to the library and to other scholars. He often exchanged letters now with experts in various fields of study, ever eager to learn about the latest developments. Wonwoo was thriving.

He was in a particularly good mood, walking through the palace gardens when the prince found him.

“Are you busy?” He asked, falling into step.

“Not particularly.”

“Would you like to go for a ride?”

Wonwoo looked up at the sky, the sun was nearing its midday position. “Sure, as long as we pack a lunch.”

The prince beamed. It made his heart skip a beat. “Perfect. I will ask Boyeong to pack us a picnic.”

Wonwoo nodded, pleased. He couldn’t help but make note of how the prince knew most of the servant’s names now. He had changed a lot.

Within half an hour they were finally ready to go, lunch packed.

“I was thinking we could go somewhere you’ve never been,” Mingyu said, leading his horse along the front of the palace green, instead of behind to the King’s Wood as usual.

Wonwoo shrugged. It didn’t make a difference to him, he’d follow Mingyu anywhere he wanted to go.

"It’s a good spot for a picnic.” The prince reasoned.

They rode and talked like they normally did, just not within the confines of the woods. It was almost refreshing to Wonwoo, a change of scenery. He still preferred the woods, he couldn’t get enough of the flush plant life around him, the most green he’d ever seen. He did his best to explain the feeling of nature around him in his letters to Soonyoung, but he knew he didn’t do it justice.

When they stopped and dismounted for their picnic, they were not far from the wall that surrounded the palace grounds. It was bizarre for Wonwoo, being so close to the rest of the capital. He reasoned they were probably about parallel with the outer ring now, but on their side of the wall was soft green fields.

He helped the prince lay out a blanket and take out some of the food that had been packed. They sat together, well, he sat and Mingyu laid, long legs stretched out. He always seemed to make himself comfortable.

“You’ve been busy lately,” Wonwoo commented, watching the prince taking a bite of a pear, its sweet juices dripping down his tan jawline.

“Yeah, my father is finally trying to teach me the important king stuff.”

Wonwoo hummed, he had figured as much. “And how is that going?”

“Okay, I guess. I mean, it’s a lot. But I have plenty of time to learn it all, _years_.” The prince replied with a shrug. “He’s trying to brainwash me into his binary way of thinking though, it’s a lot harder now that I have seen the capital, know what’s actually going on.”

“That’s terrible though,” Wonwoo said. “He’s the king, he should _want_ what’s best for his people.”

“Trust me, _I know_.” The prince gave him a pointed look, taking another bite of his pear. Wonwoo watched him for a moment, taking him in. He really was beautiful, in a sort of unaware way. Anyone could see he was handsome, the tan skin and sharp jaw, strong brows. But Wonwoo liked his prominent canines and slightly crooked front tooth. He liked how the prince’s eyes shined when he learned something new, and how genuine his smile was when he laughed. Wonwoo liked how clumsy he was, and how it got even worse when teased. There was a lot more to the prince than a pretty face, he cared about his people and he wanted to make a change. Wonwoo liked that a lot.

“You’re going to make a good king, you know that?” He told him suddenly.

The prince looked at him surprised. “Do you really think so?”

He smiled softly. “Yeah, I do.”

Wonwoo felt such affection for the other boy, but he didn’t have the words to explain it, to tell the prince. It was such an irony, that someone like Wonwoo who loved books could never find the words to explain himself in these types of situations.

He briefly wondered what Soonyoung would do. He wouldn’t hesitate, that was certain. He always took the chances that were presented to him, would rather take a risk than later regret not.

The prince was watching him, teeth on full display.

Wonwoo leaned towards him. “Mingyu, can I-”

Then he saw it. A person atop the wall. They had a weapon. A bow. Aimed towards them.

He didn’t see the arrow be released, but Wonwoo knew it was coming. He knew who it was intended for.

He pushed the prince without thinking, covering him. Wonwoo felt the arrow pierce through his skin, releasing hot blood down his back.

~


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for the freaks and to spite adi
> 
> -also, i just want to clarify that talking about sex and setting boundaries/discussing limits is a very important part of a healthy relationship and while it is not explicitly discussed in this fic, i want to ensure that canonically in this fic it does happen btwn mingyu and wonwoo even if it's off stage.  
> -in that same vein, if rougher sex and things of that nature are not for you, i advise you to skip those scenes

“Your highness, you need to get some sleep,” Jeonghan said, voice barely above a whisper.

Mingyu glanced up, taking in his slim silhouette in the doorway. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, long hair tied messily on top of his head. Jeonghan had likely been busy, trying to maneuver palace staff, handle security, secure information. He was a hard worker, and Mingyu sometimes forgot that.

Jeonghan left the door open as he entered, casting low light in from the hall onto the figure on the bed. It was late. Too late for either of them to be awake. Still.

“I need to be here with him,” he replied after a moment, voice thin. Mingyu sat beside the bed, shoulders hunched over. His fingers ghosted over Wonwoo’s pale slender hand, cautious and careful. It had been two days since Wonwoo had been shot, took an arrow for him. The palace physicians had given him some sort of strong medicinal drink before they had begun to remove the arrow. He hadn’t woken yet.

Jeonghan sighed, standing on the other side of the bed. Mingyu knew he had likely been sent by the king. His father was relentless. There had been others sent, calling the prince to attend to his duties. Mingyu had ignored them.

“He’s not going away.” Jeonghan said softly. It was as tender as Mingyu had ever heard the other man speak, his word usually spiked with wit and laced with cunning duplicity. But he sounded tired, his words earnest. Despite what the king may want, Jeonghan would do things his own way, which included showing tenderness that Mingyu’s father would never. Mingyu was grateful for that.

He looked at Wonwoo in bed, his form unmoving, asleep. He was shirtless, his collarbones catching shadows in the candlelight. He had always been skinny, his height and broad shoulders seemingly too big when he had first arrived at the palace, stretched too thin. He had managed to put on some weight, but the days in bed were eating away at him, and it worried Mingyu.

Wonwoo in his unconscious state wore only the wine-coloured silk robe that Mingyu had intended to give him as a gift. A thank you, of sorts. The rich colour contrasted to Wonwoo’s pallid skin, missing its normal glow. But since he was stuck in bed, Mingyu had figured he might as well wear it while sleeping. They didn’t dare move him much more in fear of the pain from the fresh wound. The doctors after they removed the arrow had said that sleep was for the best. Sleep meant less pain and more healing.

“What if he wakes up? I don’t want him to be alone.” He finally tore his gaze away from his tutor’s sleeping form to look at Jeonghan, to plead. “Please, I need to be here.”

“Stay then. But get some rest.” Jeonghan ordered, understanding in his eyes. “He wouldn’t want you to get sick because of him.”

He didn’t make any mention of the king, but Mingyu knew who had sent him. His father had been enraged that someone had tried to assassinate Mingyu, called it an act of treason done by foolish rebels who didn’t understand anything. He had sent soldiers into the capital, specifically the outer ring to try to find the culprit. Nothing had turned up yet.

After Jeonghan left Mingyu did sleep, carefully crawling into bed next to Wonwoo. He watched the other’s silk covered chest rise and fall in even intervals, thinking about how much he loved Wonwoo until he fell asleep.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo’s low voice croaked.

It woke him instantly, and he sat up in bed.

 “Here,” Mingyu said reaching for a cup of water on the bedside table, bringing it to Wonwoo’s cracked lips. “Drink this. It’ll help.”

Wonwoo did, eyelashes fluttering. “Thanks.”

“How do you feel?”

“Okay,” Wonwoo said. “I mean, as well as can be expected for taking an arrow through the shoulder.”

He let out a choked laugh, hit with waves of emotion, flooded with relief. He carefully wrapped an arm around Wonwoo and hugged him as best he could without causing pain.

“I was so worried.”

“I’m from the outer ring, its pretty hard to kill me.” Wonwoo teased, but his voice was still weak.

Mingyu pulled back to look at him. “The doctors say you’ll make a full recovery.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“I sent for Soonyoung, he’ll want to see you.”

Wonwoo nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

He didn’t know what to say, he was just so happy Wonwoo was alright. He was so happy to just _know_ Wonwoo, to have him in his life. He had changed him so much, and for the better. He had taught him so much about life, about how to be a friend, how to love.

“Thank you.” Mingyu whispered, tears in his eyes. For once he didn’t feel embarrassed to cry, to let his emotions get the better of him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Wonwoo’s chastely.

Wonwoo blinked at him. “What was that for?”

"Just… thank you,” Mingyu said, resting his head back on the pillow.  He was so tired. “For everything.”

~

“Oh, you big idiot,” Soonyoung gasped when he appeared in the bedroom doorway. His hair was longer than last time Wonwoo had seen him, hanging down in his eyes a bit. He had been the one to cut it, and he wondered who had been doing it since he took the job at the palace. Hopefully not Soonyoung himself, that would only end in tragedy.

“I’m fine,” Wonwoo sighed, sitting up a bit more in bed. He supressed a wince at the pain, a constant hot throb in his shoulder. But nothing he couldn’t handle, especially with _whatever_ the palace physicians were giving him twice a day. What he mostly worried about now was saying something foolish, like telling the prince how pretty he was when drugged out of his mind.

He had done _nothing_ but assure the prince that he was okay since waking, and he was getting tired of it. It was mostly the truth, but he knew the prince could see the pain in his eyes when he moved a bit too much.

Jeonghan said the prince hadn’t left his side once. He even had held Wonwoo’s hand as the doctors pushed the arrow through his shoulder, warning the physicians that if they didn’t save Wonwoo they would be the ones with arrows through them next. The prince had of course blushed furiously when Jeonghan had recounted the events but didn’t deny them, so Wonwoo had to assume they were true.

The prince stood up, stretching his longs legs and giving Soonyoung a half smile. “Well, he _will_ be okay. Just needs time to heal now. I’ll leave you guys to talk for a bit.”

“Thanks, Mingyu.” He said, grateful for a moment of privacy with his friend. They needed to talk about a lot of things. It had been too long, and too much had happened since they had been able to see each other face to face.

 Soonyoung nodded as the prince left. “Thanks for taking care of him.”

“Of course. It’s the least I can do considering the circumstances.” The prince blushed, locking eyes with Wonwoo before shutting the door.

“You call the prince by his given name?” Soonyoung commented, raising an eyebrow. He took the now empty bedside seat.

Wonwoo shrugged – or at least tried to, his shoulder preventing him from doing much. He had misspoken, injury and pain medication clouding his mind. Not to mention he had been cooped up with the prince alone for days, unused to having to watch his language. “Yes. He asked me to.”

“That’s a big deal.” Soonyoung commented, nodding his head slowly. He really did need a haircut, Wonwoo wondered if he could do it even with his shoulder in bad shape.

“Is it?” He tried to sound nonchalant, not wanting to dig deeper into, not even with Soonyoung. He played with the edge of his robe that the prince had apparently gifted to him, rubbing the impossibly strong and soft fabric between his fingers.

“Does anyone else do it?”

Wonwoo shook his head. He couldn’t lie to his best friend. “Just his father.”

Soonyoung’s eyes grew. “Well, that’s sure something then.” He looked around the room a bit, taking it in. Wonwoo could remember thinking how fine it was when he first saw it. Bigger than all three rooms combined that he had lived in with Soonyoung.

“Why did you do it?” Soonyoung asked after a moment.

“Do what?”

“Take the arrow for him.”

Wonwoo didn’t have a good answer. But this was Soonyoung, so he was as honest as he could be. He deserved it. “I couldn’t let him get hurt when I could protect him.”

“Would you do it again?”

That took Wonwoo aback. “Yes.” He answered truthfully. He could never let the prince get hurt if he could prevent it. He cared for the prince, he _took care_ of the prince when he needed a shoulder to cry on or some advice. Not putting himself in that arrow’s line of shot hadn’t even been an option to him. He did it without question, and he would do it again if he had to.

“Won, _he’s the prince_.” Soonyoung said, frowning. “please don’t forget that.”

“I don’t think I could if I tried.” He chuckled lightly, but he could tell his friend was being serious.

“Be honest with me, is there…something between you two?” Soonyoung asked. He had always been privy to Wonwoo’s secrets in the past, his innermost thoughts, and feelings. But distance and duty, _life_ , had gotten in the way.

“No. But, I don’t know,” He replied softly. He bit bottom lip, trying to find the words. “I’ve never cared for anyone the way I do for Mingyu.” He paused, then looked at Soonyoung. “He kissed me when I woke up.”

Soonyoung’s mouth dropped in shock, and he looked at Wonwoo as if waiting for something more. After a moment he sighed. “You have to be careful,” Soonyoung warned him. “I don’t want you to get hurt. And I don’t want the prince to get hurt. Imagine what would happen – you’d lose everything. No more job, no more money.”

“I know.” Wonwoo told him, because he _did_. After the prince had kissed him he had considered everything; imagined fantastical futures they could have together, kissing under the stars and spending their days reading and exploring. But none of these images inside his head accounted for the fact that the prince was, well _, the prince_. Things could never be simple between them, just for who they were born. He understood it wouldn’t be easy, that there were layers of risks if he went down that path. He was just a boy from the outer ring, there was no possibility of him ever having a happy ending with the prince, _he knew that_. “I mean, I don’t think Mingyu would do something like that to me. To kick me out with nothing to my name. He’s _good_ , Soonyoung, he has a good heart.”

His friend looked at him and sighed again. “I just can’t help but remember the first letter you wrote to me, telling me what an arrogant asshole he was. Stuck in his whole world, is what you said I think. How do you know he won’t act that way again if things go badly?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, Mingyu has changed. Truly. He didn’t know better before, which doesn’t excuse his behaviour, but he’s grown since then. He was…he was in this gilded cage being fed cherry-picked lies. He knows better now.”

“Be careful, okay? I love you.”

~

As soon as Wonwoo was well enough he had started giving lessons from bed. Mingyu of course was fine with that, as long as the other was resting. After a month he was up and moving around the palace as normal, but Mingyu still worried. He had talked to most of the servants, told them to make sure to offer Wonwoo help if he looked in pain, or offer to carry things or bring him tea if he was reading. He knew Wonwoo wouldn’t do those things himself, and Mingyu had to ensure a full recovery.

One dark, rainy morning he found Wonwoo waiting for him in his sitting room, already writing something. Despite the large windows, the room was dark enough his tutor had lit a candle. In Wonwoo’s round spectacles the flames danced, reflected three times over somehow. He wanted to ask Wonwoo if he knew the science behind that, how the refractions between glass caused such an image. A pretty image at that, the bright flame on the marble like skin and dark features of his tutor.

“How are you feeling today?” Mingyu asked instead. He pulled back the chair across from his tutor, and it scrapped loudly against the floor, making him wince. He sat down ungracefully, too quick, and eager to move past the awkward and painful long noise. His limbs seemed too long, and he shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

Wonwoo looked up at him briefly, the flames disappearing from his glasses, replaced with the cloudy slate sky outside. He seemed unaffected by Mingyu’s display. “I’m well. Thank you.”

He held back a sigh. Things were different between them now. Not just that Wonwoo had taken an arrow through the shoulder for him, risked his own life to protect Mingyu’s own, but the kiss hung between them as well. They hadn’t really discussed either, despite all of the bedside time spent together. And now that Wonwoo was no longer taking that medicinal drink he seemed quieter than usual, as if a wall had gone up, and Mingyu was on the outside of it.

"That’s good.”

“Did you do the readings I asked you to?”

“Mostly.” He _had_ mostly done them, he had read and made notes on several chapters in one book and skimmed the other. He was so busy lately that readings, even those he knew his tutor clearly thought important, were not high on his priority list.

There was a tense pause before Wonwoo put down his quill. “Should we get started on today’s material?”

Mingyu sighed and nodded. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t know _how_. He didn’t want to ruin things with Wonwoo, he valued his friendship too much to risk losing it. But Mingyu couldn’t ignore the rest, he couldn’t ignore his heart.

After the lesson ended he headed for Jeonghan’s office. It seemed to be his default when something was wrong, and he realized he was eternally grateful for the other man. He had stepped in as something between a father and a friend figure, odd as it seemed. Jeonghan never been bothered much with the fact that Mingyu was the prince and treated him like something _more_ , unlike everyone else he had encountered behind the palace walls.

 He knocked and entered turning the knob when he heard an answer.

“Are you busy?” He asked. The office smelled like burning candle and vanilla. “Can I talk to you about something? Its personal…and I don’t know who else I can ask.”

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “Can’t you talk to Wonwoo?”

“It’s about Wonwoo.”

“Ah,” Jeonghan said, knowingly. He pointed to the empty chair. “Sit down then.”

Mingyu did. He didn’t know where to start, what to say, he just had to get it off his chest. “I kissed him.”

Jeonghan didn’t look surprised. “When?”

“After he was shot. When he woke up I thanked him and just…. kissed him.” Mingyu confessed, pressing his hands to his cheeks. “I don’t know why. I just did it. And now things are weird, and I don’t know how to fix it. He’s my closest friend Jeonghan, what do I do?”

“Talk to him.” Jeonghan offered. “Be honest with each other. What did he do when you kissed him? Did he seem mad or upset?”

Mingyu shook his head. “No. But then I fell asleep right after.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Of course, you did. You hadn’t slept in days. Well, I think you two just need to talk and sort things out yourselves. If Wonwoo really is your closest friend, I think he’ll talk with you about it, at the very least.”

“Okay.” It wasn’t what Mingyu had wanted to hear, but it was still good advice. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t really known either, he just had needed to hear it coming from somebody else.

"You should invite Wonwoo to the ball at the end of next the month for your birthday.” Jeonghan told him, reaching for what seemed to be a stack of invitations on the corner of his desk. He picked one up and opened it, scanning it before looking back up at Mingyu.

“He should know he’s invited, I don’t need to.” he said, confused. The talk of the event had been in high circulation throughout the palace as preparations were made. He was sure Wonwoo was aware of it, had intention to attend.

Jeonghan shook his head. “No, invite him _personally_. Tell him you want him there.”

“Fine. Okay.” Mingyu answered, standing and heading for the door. He didn’t want to put off talking to Wonwoo. He knew if he let himself think about it too long he’d just find reasons not to. “I’m going to go find him.”

"Good luck!” Jeonghan called cheerily with a wave.

~

Wonwoo was reading in the library, listening to the soft hum of rain on the window. It was one of his favourite places in the palace, and one of the least frequented. It allowed for the quiet that he enjoyed, especially on rainy days like today.

He heard footsteps approaching but didn’t look up until he heard the familiar voice.

“Can I talk to you?” Mingyu asked, uncertainty or maybe nervousness coating his voice. “About like…. how things have been weird between us?”

Wonwoo knew this was coming. Since his talk with Soonyoung he had been waiting for the prince to bring it up again. He had been mentally preparing himself, building internal barriers to keep himself safe. He had to remember he was the prince’s tutor, he could be easily replaced.

“Sure.” He said, closing the book, and setting it aside.

They sat there for a moment, looking at each other nervously, then looking anywhere but at each other. Wonwoo watched the rain fall down the tall windows, waiting for the prince to talk.

“I’m sorry,” The prince said after a moment. “For kissing you.”

Wonwoo looked at him. He hadn’t been expecting an apology. “Why?”

“It was out of line, I shouldn’t have done that when you were so vulnerable I just was so happy you were alright…and I’m sorry.”

“Did you mean it?” Wonwoo asked. “The kiss?”

The prince held his gaze. “Yes.”

“Then don’t apologize.” He hesitated for a moment, before confessing. “I’m glad you did it. It was what I was going to do before I saw that archer.”

“Really?” The prince’s brown eyes widened in surprise and there was a pleased flicker of a smile. “You were going to kiss me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to get that stupid grin off your face and taste the pear juice that was dripping down your jaw. You know they had only packed one.”

He liked that answer, Wonwoo could tell. “That damn archer had to ruin everything, didn’t she?”

They looked at each other, sharing little smiles in silence for a moment. This was new territory, and Wonwoo didn’t know what to do or where to go. He was terrified. The voice in the back of his head told him to run, but everything else urged him to stay, to get down on his knees for the prince.

“So, now what, Mingyu?” He asked. He wanted something, but he wasn’t sure what. On an intellectual level Wonwoo knew he was doing something foolish, that whatever this was or could be would just end in pain. He knew he was too smart to be a plaything, something for the prince to have until he got bored or had to face his duties. And Wonwoo was scared, he had never felt this strongly about another person before.

“I don’t know,” The prince answered. He smiled broadly, flashing his teeth. Wonwoo had always been a cat person, but he was beginning to see the appeal of puppies. “I just want you.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but mirror the toothy smile. “I want you too.”

They let that sink in, the mutual understanding between them. Wonwoo wanted to say so many things, had so many questions, so many stupid sweet things to tell the prince.

“You’re invited to my birthday ball at the end of the month, if you didn’t think you already were for some reason.” Mingyu told him, breaking the silence, cheeks rosy. “And I want you to come, it won’t be fun without you.”

“Okay. What about keeping this a secret?” Wonwoo asked, because he knew they should, for the prince’s sake.

“We can manage it, I’m sure.”

~

When they went riding for the first time since the incident they stayed to their normal route through the King’s Wood. They still talked and laughed, but they both knew things were different between them. Their smiles were a bit shyer, their words nervous, both unsure how to proceed.

Mingyu wanted to kiss him again, spent the whole ride trying to think of an excuse to get Wonwoo out of his saddle and into kissing range.

“Can we stop at the creek?" He asked, reaching out to pat his geldings neck fondly. "I think the horses need some water.”

“Yeah, sure.” Wonwoo agreed, dismounting with now practiced grace and ease. He led his mare to the creek to drink.

Mingyu did the same with his gelding, then looked at Wonwoo who had wandered into the little clearing where the sun shone, and the wildflowers grew. He didn’t know how to do this, what you’re _supposed_ to do. Most of the kissing he’d done had been in dark corners, quick and filled with giggles at palace functions. Wonwoo was different. And all he knew was that if he didn’t kiss Wonwoo, he was going to go crazy.

“Come here,” Wonwoo called, bent down, looking at something in the grass. “Look at this flower. These aren’t supposed to grow around here.”

Mingyu walked over. He squatted down next to Wonwoo to looked at it, angular yellow petals with deep pink streaks. It was pretty, but he wouldn’t have known it was special if it wasn’t for Wonwoo. He was happy to know though. He liked these little shared moments, it was like his tutor was sharing a part of himself through this little bit of knowledge.

“Smell it.”

He leaned in, bringing his face towards to flower. It smelled _wonderful_ , light but rich.

“That’s amazing.” Mingyu told him, taking another inhale.

“Yeah. It is.”

Before he could do anything else, Wonwoo pushed him onto the grass and connected their lips. It took him by surprise, but he was eager to reciprocate, his hands finding their way to Wonwoo’s hair, pulling him closer. _Finally_.

The first few kisses were hesitant, despite the forceful initiation. But soon Wonwoo was kissing him firmly, pressing into him from above, and Mingyu found himself pliant below. He followed the other’s movements, allowing the other boy to be in control, to lead the kiss. He felt Wonwoo gently bite on his lip, and he opened his mouth letting him in. He could taste Wonwoo, and something in him stirred as their tongues rubbed against each other. Mingyu submitted easily. He liked the warmth of Wonwoo above him, not having to think about his actions for once in his life, free to follow. Happy to please.

They kissed, rolling on the grass, eager and excited. Wonwoo’s hands dragged down Mingyu’s chest, and he arched involuntarily when they ghosted across his nipples. He gasped at the sensation, too sensitive and too eager to be touched, making Wonwoo chuckle lowly against his lips.

His tutor’s tongue was sinful, Mingyu realized as Wonwoo deepened the kiss. Despite all the things he’d said, had taught him, this was surely its best skill. He felt Wonwoo slip a leg between his own, hovering above him as his knee began to press into the hardness between Mingyu’s legs.

The grass tickled his bare back, where his shirt was riding up, but all he could focus on was Wonwoo. Nothing mattered but Wonwoo and his stupid perfect lips and very welcome weight on him.

Mingyu felt as a hand slipped beneath his shirt, softly running slender fingers across the skin. His other hand gripped Mingyu’s thigh firmly, holding him tight, pulling him closer, flushing their bodies together. He didn’t think he’d ever been this close to another person before. It was almost too real. He felt vulnerable and open, but he trusted no one like he trusted Wonwoo. He could take care of him. Wonwoo  _would_ take care of him.

Mingyu felt the growing heat within him as they kissed more, hands exploring, hearts racing. It was new, and it was good, and he wanted _more of it_. 

“ _Wow_ ,” He said when they pulled away for a moment to breathe. He felt embarrassed suddenly, unable to process the kissing. “I’ve been trying to do that all day.”

Wonwoo was still above him, so close, their noses almost touching. His glasses had slipped a bit, and Mingyu reached up and pressed them back into position.

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, a corner of his mouth pulling up. His lips were swollen now from Mingyu’s incessant biting and pulling. He had done most of the teasing though, and it made Mingyu wonder what _he_ looked like.

“All you had to do was ask.”

“Does that apply for everything?” Mingyu asked shyly, lifting his hips, and pressing his hardness into Wonwoo. His heart was racing, his face flushed. The kissing had made him brave, and he felt wanted. He hoped he wasn’t pushing his luck. He wanted Wonwoo in every manner of the word, he wanted to be taken care of by him, wanted to be _taken_ by him, but Mingyu would also wait. He would do anything to make Wonwoo happy.

Wonwoo licked his lips, then gave him a half smile. “ _All you have to do is ask.”_

He leaned back, kneeling above Mingyu. His hands were already working on Mingyu’s buckle, the metal clinking together, but Wonwoo looked down at him expectantly.

“Do I have to say please?” Mingyu asked, managing a bit of choked laugh. His face felt hot. He was embarrassed and nervous. He _wanted_ Wonwoo, but he also was unsure to how much Wonwoo wanted _him_. They hadn’t been explicit in the details, had been sparse with words directly. Was this too far? Too intimate, too soon?

Wonwoo finally managed the undo the belt and had Mingyu’s trousers down quickly. His dick was pressed against his belly, fat and dark with arousal. He didn’t even have time to fully process the feelings of embarrassment because all he could focus on was the way the other boy’s long elegant fingers wrapped around him.

Desire burned in his stomach like wildfire, all-consuming. His heart raced as he watched Wonwoo lean down and bring his face close. Mingyu felt hot breath on him and _ached_ in anticipation.

“Yes,” Wonwoo said, looking up at Mingyu over his glasses, smirking. “A prince should know how to use his manners.”

He somehow managed to look both cute in his rounded spectacles, and sexy. It did something to not only Mingyu’s dick, but his _heart_. That’s how he knew he was fucked.

“Then, _please_ ,” he managed, feeling _very_ overwhelmed. “I need you.”

Wonwoo looked him in the eye before doing a tentative lick on the head of his cock, and Mingyu let out a shaking breath.

“Uh, fair warning, I’ve never done this before,” Wonwoo told him sheepishly, before taking Mingyu fully into his mouth.

He inhaled sharply, suddenly overcome at the warmth and the feeling of the other’s mouth around him. He could feel Wonwoo’s tongue move against him purposefully, the flat of it swiping back and forth over the tip. It was better than he had imagined, and he had honestly imagined this quite a lot.

He let out a low moan as Wonwoo took him further, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Mingyu’s hands grasped at the grass beneath him, ripping it up in handfuls. He reached for Wonwoo instead, needing _something_ to hold onto, to feel grounded. The feeling the soft hair between his fingers was good, but it wasn’t anything compared to the absolutely carnal things Wonwoo was somehow doing with his mouth.

He pulled up for a moment, making a lurid wet sound. Mingyu looked down and Wonwoo gave a little smile, gauging the reaction.

“Fuck,” Mingyu said, voice high and strained. He kind of wanted to cry, overwhelmed with the pleasure, with the fact that _Wonwoo_ was the one doing this to him. “ _Keep going_.”

Wonwoo chuckled, hand wrapped around Mingyu’s now fully slicked member. He kissed the tip, throwing a final glance up over his glasses, before taking Mingyu into his mouth again. Mingyu panted at the hot warm feeling as Wonwoo sucked, pumping and twisting the rest of his length.

Mingyu’s hips rose as he let out a whine, pressing into Wonwoo, who pushed them back to the ground firmly. He continued moving his tongue and hand, clearly encouraged by the sounds Mingyu couldn't help but make. He whimpered, he gasped, he moaned the other’s name. It was too much, _Wonwoo_ was too much, his mouth was too much, _all of it was too much_.

“ _I’m not going to last_ ,” He managed in a broken moan, throwing his head back against the grass as Wonwoo dragged his tongue against him. Mingyu’s hips rocked forward again, releasing into the other’s mouth, waves of pleasure hitting him hard and relentless.

Wonwoo leaned over and spat into the grass. Then adjusted his glasses and smiled at him.

“That’s fair.” Mingyu said with a light laugh, breathing heavy. “Want me to return the favour?”

Wonwoo grinned.

~

He was so distracted by the prince that he didn’t notice it for a while. But late one night, while Wonwoo was writing a letter to Soonyoung, telling him in the most discreet way possible of his relationship with the prince, he realized something. He hadn’t received a letter from his best friend in quite a while. Wonwoo tried to think of the last one, and then dug for in it in his desk.

Almost since the assassination attempt. Soonyoung had written he hoped the pain wasn’t bothering him too much, and so much time had passed that Wonwoo felt no pain at all now.

He got up and headed to the palace mail room. There must have been a mix up or something, Soonyoung would never just stop writing to him. Unless something bad happened. Wonwoo quickly pushed the thought away. It was probably just a mistake, and it was his own fault for not noticing sooner.

When he got to the mail room, the door was open but the woman who normally was there was missing. Wonwoo let himself in, and he began to look around. He wasn’t snooping, he was after all just looking for _his_ mail.

After a few minutes he found a drawer filled with a stack of letters with his name written on the front in Soonyoung’s familiar handwriting. He looked around, confused as to why they would be here, and not delivered to him. He picked them up, noticing the top one had been opened.

Wonwoo opened it himself and read the contents.

He looked up, glanced around, taking the letter, and slamming the drawer shut, leaving the others. He had to get out of there.

Wonwoo left quickly, looking out into the corridor before heading down the hall. He didn’t go in the direction of his room, instead he headed straight for the prince’s.

He couldn’t believe what Soonyoung had written to him. Wonwoo kept rereading the letter, Soonyoung’s frantic scrawl dated more than a month back.

He knocked on the prince’s door three times in rapid succession.

After a moment it opened. “Hi,” the prince smiled at Wonwoo, surprised but pleased to see him. His tall frame filled the doorway, wrapped in a silken robe of a rich earthly jade colour similar to the one he had gifted Wonwoo. It hung open, his tawny chest exposed along with the majority of his leg from the thigh down. “What brings you here at this hour?”

Wonwoo pushed forward, letting the prince shut the door behind him confused. “Mingyu, your father is a monster.”

“What?”

He turned to face the prince whose expression had turned from somehow a sultry cute to a concerned confusion. “There’s been soldiers raiding the capital, targeting the outer ring. They’ve been tearing apart people’s homes and beating false confessions out of them. Apparently, they’re claiming to be looking for rebels, like the ones who tried to kill you. People are being arrested and thrown in jail to rot. Innocent people, Mingyu!”

He stuck the letter out to the prince. “And that was over a month ago Soonyoung wrote to me. Someone read my fucking letter and has been keeping this information from me.” He growled, hands shaking. He couldn’t remember ever being so angry. This was wrong, a complete violation of his privacy and justice as well. “You know why? Because if I knew what was going on in the outer ring, that meant you would know too.”

The prince read the letter, glancing up at him. “Well, I knew that there were some soldiers sent out.”

“What?” Wonwoo asked in disbelief, voice cracking. “What do you mean you _knew_?”

“After the assassination attempt my father was furious, still is really, and sent them to try to find the culprit.”

Wonwoo was _sure_ he was angrier than the king. “And you didn’t think to share this with me?” His tone was sharper than anything he’d ever used with the prince before, but there had never cause before now. This was _serious_.

“I…” The prince looked at him, dark eyes wide, innocent. “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I mean, I thought you would assume my father would take some action in response. I mean, Wonwoo, someone tried to _kill_ me. _You_ were shot.”

Wonwoo just stared at him. He couldn’t handle this. Even now, after all their time together the prince didn’t understand why he was so angry. Maybe Soonyoung had been right all along, there would always be a fundamental difference between the two of them.

“But I didn’t know people were getting hurt or arrested,” The prince assured him, grabbing Wonwoo’s arm. This touch was warm, despite his scant clothing. “ _Trust me_. I didn’t. I wouldn’t have let them do something like that. Believe me.”

Wonwoo glared at him. “You should have _known_ , Mingyu. People in the outer ring are _vulnerable_ , they are ostracized by the rest of the capital for the fact they are poor and nothing more. They can’t fight back against armed soldiers. Even if it was one of them that tried to shoot you, didn’t you stop to wonder _why_?”

“I’m sorry,” The prince said, tears in his eyes. “I really am, Wonwoo. I…I keep trying, and it seems I still can’t do anything right. You’re right, I should have thought about it, I should have realized.” He took a deep breath, tears falling freely on his golden cheeks. “I just took my father’s word and didn’t question it. I don’t know why…it was stupid, I…I thought I had learned so much. I thought I would be able to recognize and stop the suffering. And all those people in the outer ring are just suffering _more_ now. And it’s _my_ fault.”

Wonwoo pulled him into his arms. “Mingyu, it’s not your fault.” He said, wiping the tears from the prince’s cheeks. “It’s your father’s.”

“I’m going to go speak to him, okay? Right now.”

“You’re upset,”

The prince stepped back, drying the rest of his tears with his sleeve. “I don’t care. He needs to know that what he’s doing is wrong. No one ever tells him because he’s the king. If I don’t, who will?”

Wonwoo realized he loved the prince then.

“Okay,” He nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to the prince’s lips. “I’ll wait here for you.”

Once alone, Wonwoo was able to calm himself down. He walked about the prince’s quarters, he’d never been here alone before. A series of connecting rooms, each as grand as the last. The prince had candles lit, only a sliver of a moon hung in the sky. Wonwoo realized how late it was and headed to the prince’s bedchamber.

He splashed water on his face, and then went and sat on the bed. Wonwoo wondered if this was overstepping boundaries. This was the _prince’s_ bed, in the _prince’s_ room. He was after all just some boy from the outer ring who had been lucky. What made him special enough to be here, among royalty?

He laid there for a while, lost in his own thoughts. Mainly worrying about Soonyoung, hoping he was safe. He wondered if anyone he knew from the outer ring had been hurt, probably. Soonyoung had sounded so upset, and there was a whole pile of letters from him. But Wonwoo knew it had been smart to leave the rest, it was unlikely they’d notice if one was gone, but if they all disappeared they’d come looking.

He heard the prince before he saw him. He was crying again.

“Mingyu?” He called, getting up and heading for the door. He caught the prince in his arms, held him as he sobbed.

“ _He really is a monster.”_ He managed, voice cracking.

“Come on,” Wonwoo said softly, leading him to the bed. He held the prince tightly, protecting him, offering what comfort he could as he cried.

The prince looked up at him, eyes shining in the candlelight. “He didn’t even try to deny it this time. He said it was _necessary_. And that it shouldn’t matter if a few peasants die.”

Wonwoo stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. He was upset too, but he knew there was nothing he could do, at least right now.

“He knew it was you who told me too,” the prince continued. “He said that he should never have let Jeonghan hire some kid from the gutter of the outer ring. Don’t worry though,” he hiccupped, looking up at Wonwoo. “I told him off for that quite extensively.”

“Thanks,” he managed a light chuckle despite it all.

“Can you stay?” The prince asked him, breathing returning to normal. “Can you sleep here? Please? I don’t want to be alone.”

Wonwoo licked his lips. He understood the feeling. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “Of course.”

They slept facing each other, talking quietly about everything, about anything. Wonwoo knew the prince was still learning, still growing. It wasn’t his fault the king was terrible. Mingyu _knew_ the king was awful, and he wasn’t afraid to stand up to him. That’s what had made Wonwoo realize he loved him. Being able to admit to his mistakes, see injustice and be mad and want to try to change it. The prince was one of the most empathetic people he had ever met. He wasn’t afraid to cry. He had a big heart, wanted to help, to love. He was a big baby too, but Wonwoo loved him for it.

When he woke sunlight was pouring in through the windows and the prince was hard against him, still asleep.

He was flat on his back and the prince had managed to wrap himself around him, face on his chest and a leg draped across him, holding Wonwoo down. Also pressing his dick into Wonwoo's side.

He did his best, but Wonwoo couldn’t help his own bodily reaction. The prince looked cute, still fast asleep, his cheek squished against Wonwoo’s shoulder. But he was also shirtless, smooth golden skin on display. Though, he definitely had been wearing one when they went to bed. He must have woken up and taken it off, too hot.

The prince shifted against him, and Wonwoo’s body jumped in response. He groaned, half hard as the prince slowly moved against him again, and Wonwoo held his breath.

“Mingyu,” he muttered. “wake up.”

The prince didn’t, and Wonwoo let out a breath. He was _not_ going to let the other boy get one off against him while asleep.

 _"Mingyu_ , wake up.”

Nothing.

 _"Mingyu_ ,” he pushed the prince’s limbs off him, but he had a tight grip on Wonwoo, and he ended up leaning on top of the other sleeping boy.

“Mhmm, hi,” The prince mumbled, looking up at him through barely open eyes. “Your hair looks crazy in the morning. Still hot though.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Cute. I would say you’re soft in the morning,” He paused, pressing his thigh into the prince’s hips, “but you’re not.”

He had the grace to blush. “Your point?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “You’re cute.”

The prince’s dark hair was in his face, and Wonwoo reached up and pushed it back. His eyelashes kept fluttering as he blinked, trying to adjust to the morning sunlight. There were lines imprinted on his rosy cheek, likely from sleeping against the borrowed shirt Wonwoo slept in. He looked less like a prince like this, and more like just Mingyu.

He leaned up and connected their lips, kissing the prince slowly, waking him up. Wonwoo loved kissing him, he really did. The prince was always so willing, so eager to please, so needy. It drove Wonwoo mad.

He cupped the prince’s jaw with one hand, not being able to help but deepen the kiss. He just wanted to show the other boy how much he felt, how much he liked him, regardless if it was in the throne room or the King’s Forest, or early morning in bed.

After a while, the kisses grew hungrier, more heated as the prince woke up more, and Wonwoo was above him, rocking against him slowly. He slowly kissed down the other’s strong jawline, tasting the salty sweat on his skin and something that could only be described as fully Mingyu. He moved down to the prince’s neck, nipping at the soft skin, encouraged by the sounds the boy below him emitted.

“We can if you want,” the prince whispered, drawing Wonwoo’s attention.

“What?” He asked, lips lazily pressed against the prince’s adam’s apple.

“I mean, if you want to like…” the prince trailed off, unsure. He turned his head to the side, face flushed, refusing to look at Wonwoo.

He understood then. He sat up and ran a hand through his own bedhead. “Oh. Do you want to?”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Only if _you_ want to.”

Wonwoo could tell it took a lot for him to bring it up, to ask. They’d been kissing and doing whatever else for a while now. They had talked about _it_ in the most ambiguous sense a few times, both of them understanding the process but not quite sure if they were ready for it. It wasn’t like with girls, Wonwoo knew that. He’d been with girls, they both had. Girls you could work up and then slip between their legs with ease…boys needed a bit more patience from his understanding.

“I want you,” Wonwoo told him, unable to help the husky sound of his own voice. It was a simple truth, the same thing that the prince had confessed to him that rainy day in the library.

The prince gave him a nervous smile, showing his teeth. Wonwoo had never cared so much about teeth until he met Mingyu. “Take your shirt off.” He told him, hands finding their way to Wonwoo’s smooth stomach, then up to run his hands over the still pink scar on his shoulder where the arrow had gone through. “I want you, too.”

Wonwoo’s threw his shirt to the floor and leaned down and the prince kissed him, smiling into it. “I want you so bad,” he breathed against Wonwoo’s skin. “ _you have no idea_.”

He found himself above the prince again, kissing him like he never had before, _wanting_ him like he never had before. It was still slow, but much more purposeful now. Wonwoo’s entire body burned with desire, he wanted, _needed_ the other boy.

“How,” He breathed, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Do you want to do this?”

Mingyu glanced up from beneath him through his lashes, full lips curled into a nervous smile. “Fuck me.”

Wonwoo licked his lips, eyes locked with the prince’s. They were crusted from sleep in the corners, but they were blown lustfully anyways. There was a sort of softness to him in the morning, with his messy hair and soft cheeks and stubbly chin.

“ _Please_.” The prince whispered, voice thick with desire. It reminded Wonwoo of the day beside the creek. He still didn't know how he'd gotten the guts to be brave enough to push the prince down and kiss him. He was glad he did though. He'd always be glad till the day he died, it was more than worth it.

He kissed the prince again, cupping his face in his hands, trying to show him how much he meant to Wonwoo. A hell of a lot. Wonwoo loved him.

“In the drawer there’s stuff,” the prince told him shyly when they broke the kiss. Wonwoo leaned over and opened it, finding papers, books, pens, an old stuffed rabbit toy (he tried not to judge) and a jar.

He grabbed it and looked to the prince who nodded.

“We’re, uh, supposed to use it generously.”

Wonwoo figured as much. He set it aside and began kissing down the prince’s torso. He had more meat on his bones than Wonwoo did, a bit too proud of the muscles that were barely visible. There was a softness to his body that Wonwoo’s own lacked, and he loved the little layer of flesh on the prince’s stomach. His skin was darker than Wonwoo’s too, not by much but enough it contrasted. He thought it was pretty, everything about the prince was pretty, from his toothy grin to the sounds he made when Wonwoo touched him.

He dipped his fingers in the oil, and then looked to the prince who nodded and spread his legs apart.

It was both a bit awkward and weird. He was scared of hurting the other boy, when he wanted to do anything but that. Wonwoo took it slow, listening to the sounds the prince made, following that as an indicator. He started kissing along the prince’s thigh as he worked, he had always liked them, the thickness that his own didn’t have.

“I think it’s okay,” The prince managed after a while. His hips jumped as Wonwoo moved his fingers, and he let out a surprised moan. That was the spot. “I’m ready.”

Wonwoo nodded, eager and nervous. He spread the prince’s knees wider, slotting himself between them. He grabbed some of the pillows that covered the bed and put them beneath the Mingyu’s hips.

“Okay?” He asked, leaning forward kissing him again, a bit more tenderly this time. They were taking everything so slow, he wanted it to be good, he wanted the prince to feel good. Wonwoo wanted to take care of him.

“Yeah,” the prince nodded, and he looked up with both eager and nervous eyes. “ _I need it_.”

He pulled the prince’s legs up a bit, trying to work out the logistics. He saw how hard Mingyu was, leaking onto his own stomach. It made him ache, the sight of the prince like this, that _he_ could make the prince like this, and he would have him like this, bent in half.

Wonwoo pressed into him slowly, watching the other’s reaction. He knew it would be a lot, he didn’t want to hurt the prince.

“Good?” He asked, voice tight. It was more than he’d ever felt, hotter, tighter, and slick all around him. He exhaled, letting the prince adjust.

Mingyu had his eyes squeezed tight and let out a deep breath. “Yeah, _move_.”

So, Wonwoo did. He let the desire that burned in his gut take over, rocking into the prince at a slow but steady rhythm. It was _good_ , almost too good, and he found himself panting, mind clouded by pleasure sooner than he thought possible.

The prince had his head thrown back against the pillow, golden limbs on display in the morning sunlight as Wonwoo moved within him. He looked beautiful and debauched. Wonwoo wished he was half the artist the prince was so he could paint this image of the prince, capturing it forever.

He began snapping his hips harder, faster, chasing that high. He reached between the prince’s legs and took a hold of him, hand working fast.

The prince was loud, whimpering, moaning, crying out Wonwoo’s name. It fueled his desire like oil was thrown on an open flame. The prince reached for a pillow, pressing it to his face with it, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure as they escalated, uncontrollable.

With a final low moan, the prince came, shooting across his own stomach, and the visual alone was enough to drive Wonwoo over the edge.

“ _Fuck, Mingyu_ ,” He groaned, finishing hard, pleasure hitting him hot in waves of white pleasure. He collapsed beside the prince on the bed, panting.

He laid there for a minute as he came down from the high. He couldn’t think straight. It was too early and too much _Mingyu_ for him to handle.

The prince leaned over with a wide grin and kissed him softly.

“We sure started the morning off with a bang,” Wonwoo chuckled, and the prince groaned, throwing a pillow at him.

~

Mingyu found himself walking to Jeonghan’s office before he realized what he was doing. His determined footsteps echoed in the tall corridor.

“It’s open,” the familiar voice called from within.

Jeonghan wasn’t at his desk, instead, he was staring out the window looking out into the front of the palace yard where members of the military were running through drills. “How can I help you, your highness?”

"How do you know I need something?” Mingyu asked, slightly embarrassed. “How do you know I don’t just want to see you and ask how your days have been?”

“Is that why you’re here? Because my day has been fine.” Jeonghan said, turning, and raising an eyebrow at him.

Mingyu smiled sheepishly. “No, I _did_ want to ask you something.”

“I figured,” Jeonghan replied lightly with a shrug. “What is the trouble?”

“I don’t know how I can help people,” Mingyu said, taking a seat. “I mean, I know there’s so much bad stuff going on, and I feel like it’s my duty to help. I just don’t know how. And my father is terrible and stubborn, and I need a way to get around him to help people. I just feel useless.”

“Well, your birthday ball is coming up.” Jeonghan said. “There will be many people there from all over. From other kingdoms, from other parts of _our_ kingdom. There will be plenty of chances to talk and discuss issues they have and solutions they may have found. A fresh perspective on things.”

Mingyu nodded. He hadn’t thought of that. “That’s a good idea.” He commented. “Thanks, Jeonghan.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” He said, satisfied. “Anyways, how are things with Wonwoo? I hear from the staff you two are quite insatiable.”

Mingyu’s face flushed. “What? How do they know?”

“Oh, so it _is_ true.” Jeonghan laughed, something he had never learned to do in half. When he laughed it was always loud and full, and this was no exception. “ _Well_ , they are the ones who clean your chambers, your highness. They’re the ones who bring in fresh water, hot tea, change your bedding.”

Mingyu hadn’t thought about that.

“They all like Wonwoo, don’t worry.” Jeonghan told him. “They think he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. You know you’ve changed so much because of him, don’t you? For the better I might add.”

“Wonwoo _is_ the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

~

He sat there reading an essay the prince had written. It was good, Wonwoo was thoroughly impressed. The paper contained many critiques of the capital’s cast system, calling attention to the physical nature of the separation of people even through the rings. It ended with asking why there wasn’t places to help the ones who needed it, and why no one wanted to help.

Wonwoo had asked the same things many times himself.

“Mingyu,” He called when the prince entered the sitting room for their daily lesson the next day. “What if there _were_ places that people could go to for help?”

"I guess it depends on what you mean by help,” the prince responded taking his usual seat. “if there _were_ somewhere people could go to just eat a free meal or spend the night it would mean less crime. Less people stealing for food, less worrying about money, less violence. Hypothetically it would mean a lot of people would be safer, it would be more economical as well in a long-term sense. If someone is able to sleep somewhere for free that would mean they could help get back on their feet a bit, actually save money, get ahead. Hopefully that would mean when they could, they would give back to the services somehow. Donate food or volunteer.”

Wonwoo looked across the table, utterly in love with the prince and his big heart. “Mingyu, what if _you_ made that place.”

~

Once Wonwoo had proposed the idea, Mingyu’s mind could not stop considering the possibilities. He couldn’t stop the ideas from flowing. He had a notebook and sketchbook on his desk. He had first made a list of what would be necessary in a place like the one Wonwoo had proposed. Then he had began sketching ideas until his hand ached. He covered the desk with paper, too excited, too happy to have finally found something. _This_ could make a difference. This could help people.

After the initial high wore off, Mingyu spent days trying to perfect his idea. He didn’t show any of it to Wonwoo, he wanted to be able to present him with the finished plan. He spent an entire week, every spare moment sketching and designing the building, writing the proposal on its function and use. It would be a public space where all were welcome, all were equal.

When Mingyu finished, he was _proud_. He had never done anything like this before, had been so passionate about anything like this before. He wanted to show Wonwoo, but Mingyu couldn’t help but consider the possibility of being able to present the idea to him and then tell him it was going to happen. That it was going to be built. But that meant one thing, showing his idea to his father.

It was late when he walked down the corridor to his father’s office but Daehyun and Heeyoung stood outside the door, so Mingyu knew that he was inside.

“Father, there is something I wish to speak to you about,” he began after he had been called in. “it’s something I’ve been working on and would like to see go forward.”

His father looked doubtful. “What is it?”

Mingyu laid out the sketches. “I have designed this building, this facility that would be open to the public. It would be a safe space for all people to come together, regardless of what sector of the capital they were from.”

He continued, explaining the process of investing in helping the poor and needy in order to advance the rest of the capital. How giving a little would mean getting some back. Fewer people suffering would be a good thing, both morally and economically. It made sense.

“Did you do these little drawings?” His father asked when he finished.

“I did the sketches, yes.” Mingyu nodded. “I followed the proper architect design process. These prints can actually be used in the building process. I did the math; the measurements are all there. They make sense.”

“And how much time did you spend doing the job of someone from the middle ring?” His father asked, voice icy. “How much time did you waste? Is this why you have been neglecting your duties? Been showing up late to meetings? Have you forgotten what you are Mingyu? _Who_ you are? You’re a prince, you have responsibilities to attend to. Wasting time on fantasy projects is not something a son of mine can do. Or will do! Do you understand me?”

Mingyu felt sick. He wanted to scream back, explain to the king his ignorance and his cruelty. He knew he couldn’t do any of those things. His father’s words were based in enough truth though they hurt. He _had_ been idle in his duties.

“Yes.”

“Good. It’s late and I have work to do. Kings work hard and long hours, there’s no tougher job in the world. Don’t forget that Mingyu. Prepare yourself.”

He nodded.

“If you think you have so much leisure time then maybe we should get to finding you a wife,” his father commented picking up a paper, scanning it. “there’s a princess from a southern kingdom who is of age now, her father has written about your upcoming birthday ball. Shall I promise his daughter a dance from you?”

“I don’t wish to marry a princess,” Mingyu said, trying to keep his voice level.

His father glanced up at him. “You’ll have to eventually. You _will_ be the king.”

“And if I refuse to?”

His father pointed to the door, voice dangerous. “Get out of my office. You are clearly overtired and not thinking straight. No son of mine would forget his duties to the kingdom.”

Mingyu was angry, he was hurt, he felt like despite everything, he could do nothing right. His father didn’t listen to him, he didn’t care about the people, he didn’t care about his son. Mingyu was frustrated, it felt like a weight in his stomach dragging him down, and he wanted to cry. Or scream.

He had only been to Wonwoo’s room after he had been shot, watching his recovery. Mingyu hadn’t been back since, and he wasn’t sure how proper it was for him to go knocking on Wonwoo’s door late at night, but he didn’t care.

He climbed the stairs to Wonwoo’s room, blinking back the unfallen tears. Mingyu needed Wonwoo, he could understand, would take his mind off everything.

He knocked twice, hoping Wonwoo would still be awake. After a moment, he heard the familiar low voice call, “come in”, and the sound of it went straight to his core.

Wonwoo was sitting in bed, large shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders, collarbones on display in the low candlelight. He seemed surprised to see it was Mingyu at the door.

“Are you busy?” Mingyu asked, voice tight, shutting the door behind him.

Wonwoo furrowed his brows slightly. “No, why?”

"Use me.”

“What?” Wonwoo asked, putting his book on the bedside table, sitting up properly.

Mingyu pulled his shirt over his head, stalking across the room in purposeful strides. He climbed onto the bed, then on top of Wonwoo, straddling him. He put a hand on Wonwoo’s chest pushing him back into the pillows. “Please,” Mingyu begged, voice soft. “ _Use me_.”

Wonwoo’s hands had already found their way to Mingyu’s hips and squeezed lightly. It could have been just comforting in another context, but right then, it gave Mingyu a taste of what he needed. He didn’t want to be treated like he was a delicate thing, he didn’t want to think about all his responsibilities, he wanted to forget he was a prince, he wanted to be _made_ to forget.

“Did you have a bad day?” Wonwoo asked, dark eyes locked on Mingyu’s.

He nodded pouting, fingers twisting the soft loose fabric of the other’s shirt. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo replied, voice low. Mingyu felt his gaze, eyes dark, hands digging in the flesh of his hips. “If you’re sure.”

He knew he could make Wonwoo happy if he couldn’t do anything else right, he could give himself fully and satisfy him. Nothing would make Mingyu happier or feel better than to make the other boy feel good, give himself fully to the cause of Wonwoo’s pleasure.

“I am.”

Wonwoo quickly sat up, capturing Mingyu’s lips in a firm kiss. He eagerly complied, kissing him back, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt. He wanted this, _he wanted Wonwoo, so bad._

His hips began moving, finding a steady eager rhythm of friction against Wonwoo, need building. “ _Please_ ,” he breathed, face flushed with desire. “I want you.”

“Good,” Wonwoo pushed him to his back, rearranging himself above Mingyu and between his legs, kissing him with one hand firmly on his jaw and the other gripping his thigh.

He gasped as Wonwoo rolled his hips against him as they kissed, firm and persistent. Mingyu burned with desire, and with a hunger to please Wonwoo, to be whatever he needed to be satisfied.

He submitted to Wonwoo’s kiss, his touch, his command.

"Lift your hips,” Wonwoo ordered, pulling at Mingyu’s trousers. He did. Wonwoo threw them off the end of the bed, taking his shirt off and kicking his pants off in quick succession.

Mingyu took in the sight, breathless. He’d never grow tired of seeing Wonwoo like this. His skin glowed in the soft light, and his dark hair was messy, hanging over his commanding, lust filled eyes.

He leaned down, kissing Mingyu again, their naked bodies flushed with one another, hot and wanting. Wonwoo knew how to take what was given, and Mingyu so _so_ wanted to give.

Wonwoo pulled away for a moment, grabbing something from his bedside table before returning, kissing down Mingyu’s neck. “ _You're mine_ , you know that right?” He whispered, breath hot against Mingyu’s ear.

“Yes,” he replied, voice shaky.

Wonwoo’s hand slipped between Mingyu’s thighs, finger pressing into him slowly. “ _Good_.”

Mingyu leaned his head back at the feeling, breathing deeply, neck on display. He felt Wonwoo smirking as he kissed and nipped along his throat while working him open.

"So pretty,” Wonwoo told him, voice low and thick. “ _All mine to have_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Mingyu ached, lust clouding his mind his only coherent thought was that of the man above him. The praise went to his core, happy to make the other boy happy, deriving pleasure from the knowledge he was everything Wonwoo wanted. That he was enough.

Wonwoo removed his fingers, and sat up, then grabbed Mingyu’s thighs, pulling his hips up and towards him. He held them firmly, fingers digging into the flesh and then placing a soft kiss into the skin before pressing into Mingyu.

He moaned, throwing his head back again. It was a lot, but Mingyu felt like something for Wonwoo to use, a means to an end, and he loved it.

Wonwoo rocked his hips into him, slowly building a steady rhythm, releasing soft groans. Mingyu’s hand slipped between his own legs, working himself in the matching measure of the other’s thrusts. He burned with need, overwhelmed with pleasure, unable to hold back any sounds.

“Turn over,” Wonwoo commanded voice low and rough, slipping out, dropping Mingyu’s legs.

He obeyed, getting to his knees, and widening them for Wonwoo to slot himself between. He heard an appreciative moan before feeling a hand knead the flesh of his ass, and then a kiss on the bottom of his spine.

“You’re so good,” Wonwoo moaned, slipping back into him. Mingyu felt a hand reach forward and tug on his nipple, and he let out a whimper at the sensation. Wonwoo rocked his hips firmly, pointedly. “ _What did I do to deserve you_?”

Mingyu grabbed the other’s wrist, putting it in his hair. Wonwoo wove his fingers between it, pulling Mingyu’s head up firmly as he pumped into him, snapping his hips harder and faster.

It all was so much, Wonwoo was so much, taking and taking. Mingyu moaned, hand working on himself as Wonwoo took everything he had to give.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo, _Wonwoo_ ,” he panted, a cry and a praise, as he was pushed over the edge, releasing onto the sheets below him.

He felt Wonwoo drop the grip on his hair. He pushed Mingyu’s back downward, and he dropped his chest to the bed. Wonwoo quickly thrusted into him, reaching his peak with a low moan, then leaned down, chest heaving on top of him.

They laid there, sweating and panting, minds still blank, flooded with pleasure.

“Thank you,” Mingyu managed after a while, breathless, still high on the release. “I needed that.”

He pulled himself from atop Mingyu, disentangling their damp limbs. “Yeah,” he chuckled, still catching his breath. “I got that impression.”

He leaned back down and pressed a sweet kiss to Mingyu’s forehead. Always there for him, taking care of him.

“I’m all gross,” Mingyu commented, turning, and lying flat on his back. He felt sore and used but _satisfied_.

Wonwoo climbed out of bed, and Mingyu watched his naked long body painted pale in the moonlight. He had more muscle than he used to, his stomach curved with it slightly. The candle had burned low and gone out.

He poured water from a pitcher in a bowl and brought it over with a cloth. “Here,” he said, dipping the cloth in the water, and ringing it out, “let me.”

Mingyu smiled, practically hummed as Wonwoo wiped the sweat and other bodily fluids from his body in soft careful motions.

 "You really are lovely, you know that right?” Wonwoo asked quietly, damp cloth between Mingyu’s legs. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Mingyu’s thighs, sighing and then placing another, just as soft, working his way down to his knee.

"I didn’t know you had a thing for my thighs,” Mingyu commented smugly, looking down at him with a smirk.

Wonwoo gripped the thigh in response, fingers digging into the flesh. “Yeah, well, _I definitely do._ ”

After he was clean, and Wonwoo had wiped himself down too, Mingyu climbed beneath the blankets and rested his head on the other’s chest. He was tired, he was satiated, and he knew he was in love.

“Where did you get that oil?” He asked, glancing up at Wonwoo through his lashes.

His head bounced lightly as Wonwoo chuckled. “Uh, from Jeonghan. I found it on my bedside table with a note from him saying to have fun a while ago.”

Mingyu cringed, laughing. “Oh my god.”

“I guess he knows you like to barge in and make demands sometimes,” Wonwoo teased, pressing a kiss into Mingyu’s forehead again.

“I don’t see you complaining.” He shot back.

Wonwoo pulled him a bit tighter in his arms, a constant comfort, his anchor. “And you never will.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol r u alive


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this is the final~ part but i will be doing a short epilogue  
> thank you for reading and supporting this fic!
> 
> enjoy xx

Mingyu personally sent a soldier to go and find Soonyoung. He had to make sure Wonwoo’s best friend was okay. He had to give the man he loved some knowledge, make him feel less powerless. He had to prove he did love Wonwoo, he wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to the ones he loves.

What the soldier brought back was a livid looking Soonyoung after dark.

“What are you doing here?” Mingyu asked, shocked opening door. It was nearly midnight, the only reason he was still awake was because Wonwoo had gotten caught up in a book and was still reading by the fireplace. He had been pouting, waiting for Wonwoo to come to bed.

"I need to see my fucking best friend, that’s what.” Soonyoung declared, pushing in carrying a wooden box with a frayed wollen blanket over it. His dark hair was messy and there was a wild determined look in his eyes.

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo called, walking in from the other room where he had been reading. Mingyu hoped the guard wouldn’t go making connections between his tutor being in his chambers at such an hour and go mentioning it; he didn’t want to deal with his father. He also didn’t want to consider what Soonyoung knew, considering he had barged in expecting to find his best friend.

Mingyu closed to door, dismissing the solider. He figured Soonyoung would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

“What’s going on?” Wonwoo asked, voice thick with panic. “Are you alright, Soonyoung? There’s been tampering with letters and I didn’t know how things have been, there’s been increased palace security and the king is worse than we could’ve imagined.” He paused, looking at his friend. “What’s in the box?”

Soonyoung set the box down on a table and pulled back the blanket.

Wonwoo let out a gasp, and Mingyu instantly tensed, expecting the worse.

“A kitten!” Wonwoo cooed, picking it up and clutching the small ball of grey fur to his chest.

“A kitten?” Mingyu echoed in confusion.

Soonyoung let out a heavy breath. “I figured someone was messing with the letters. I’ve been okay, smart enough to stay out of trouble. The patrols and rounds have slowed down, but there’s still people in jail that have no right to be there.”

“I was so worried about you,” Wonwoo said, he was holding the tiny kitten fully in one hand. Mingyu wanted to combust it was so cute, but he understood there were greater matters at hand.

“I had nothing to do with it, I want you to know that.” Mingyu said, but it didn’t stop the feelings of guilt and remorse he felt about the entire thing. These were his people, he owed them something. “I’m trying to figure out how to fix things, make things better.”

Soonyoung looked at him skeptically. “Normally I wouldn’t believe you, but Won seems to have a different opinion, and he has terribly good judgment about these kinds of things so I’m trusting him. I’m trusting _you_.” He paused, expression softening looking to his friend and the kitten. “I found this little guy in an alley alone this afternoon and was trying to figure out a way to nurse her and still feed everyone else. Every bit of food counts in the outer ring.”

“I can take care of her!” Wonwoo said earnestly. “I don’t mind, we don’t have to worry about food here. It won’t be a hassle.”

“I know,” Soonyoung said, voice lighter than it had been before. “That’s why I brought her along when Mr. Scary Soldier knocked on my door.”

Mingyu looked at the other boy, his cheeks were still round, but his jaw was sticking out more than it had before, and there wasn’t the same fullness to his frame there used to be. Things really had to be hard in outer ring, even for Soonyoung who Wonwoo had been supporting for over a year now.

"Did the money stop?” He asked, suddenly aware of a concern he had somehow overlooked. “Did Wonwoo’s wages stop coming?”

Soonyoung nodded. “Yeah, but I had some saved up. It’s been getting harder though, I’m glad you finally sent someone.”

“We’ll send you with money, and food from the kitchen.” He assured him.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said, eyes locking with Mingyu’s. He didn’t need to say it, it was the least Mingyu could do to help. He needed a real solution, and there was only one thing in his way: the king.

~

He woke with the prince’s limbs intertwined with his more often than not now. It was nice, hell it was better than nice, it seemed like a dream to Wonwoo. He looked forward to and sought any time he could spend with the prince.

Their lessons went from enjoyable to absolutely the highlight of his day. He bathed in the prince’s smile and eagerness to learn, and his desire to make Wonwoo proud, to prove a point. The change in their relationship was not an obstacle, except for when the prince was feeling particularly needy, once climbing below the table (which Wonwoo told him he was far too big to do) and situating himself between his tutor's legs with an eager grin.

But the prince was busy more and more. The king drilling into him the daily duties of running a country, the state dinners, and formal meetings, and so much paperwork. Mingyu was good at it, a natural really, it was what he was born to do.

Wonwoo did his best to help and offer advice when the prince sought him out. He knew that the prince had the answers within him, was capable, but sometimes Wonwoo liked being the one to help point the prince in the right direction. Besides, it usually earned him a kiss.

But still, the prince was kept busy, and Jeonghan found him one day, telling Wonwoo lessons were cancelled until after the ball. This was fine by Wonwoo, it was not his place to decide these things, but it meant less time with the prince.

It was also a reminder that Mingyu was the _prince_ , the future king, and he had far larger concerns and responsibilities. It wasn’t as if Wonwoo had forgotten or ever could, but it seemed like the prince was pushed more in his intended diplomatic role. A role that Wonwoo knew should not include him. He tried not to dwell on it, he knew the prince felt something for him, but Wonwoo also knew that whatever they were doing was not sustainable. He hated to think about it, he loved the prince, but that also meant he understood. Wonwoo would take what he could get during the time he had.

By the time the prince’s birthday, and said ball held to celebrate it came, Wonwoo felt like he’d hardly seen the other at all. He was eager to actually see the prince and talk to him for more than a few short minutes in the corridor or before he fell asleep exhausted.

The palace had been buzzing in preparation for the festivities. Wonwoo had watched wagons of supplies, flowers, and food and much more arrived at the palace in the days leading up. But without his lessons, he had no purpose. He found himself in the way, loitering and watching as palace stuff raced around him.

"Mr. Jeon, normally I don’t have a problem with you standing around looking handsome, but you’re really being an inconvenience right now.” Jeonghan told him, clipboard in hand. Hair fell in his face, escaping from his ponytail. He didn’t look frazzled like someone else in his situation might, but he looked annoyed at Wonwoo’s unhelping presence. “Here, you can meet some of the distant and lesser nobility that should be arriving within the hour. Make a good impression, smile like you would for the prince.”

He ignored the last part, taking the list of names with titles and origins from Jeonghan. “Are you sure? I’m not sure I’m the most qualified-”

“No, you’re perfect. Just talk about the palace or history, or the prince. It doesn’t matter, you might as well start making yourself comfortable with them now.” Jeonghan said, dismissing him, and heading off in the other direction, weaving between people carrying massive vases of flowers.

He stood there for a moment a bit stunned, then realized he was still in the way and headed to the main entrance of the palace. Everything was decorated, prepared for the event later that evening. Wonwoo had never been invited to such a grand event, much less been a part of one. He had no cause to be, only a year ago he was just like any other boy from the outer ring of the capital, poor and looked down upon. His life had changed so much. But Wonwoo couldn’t forget on who he was or where he came from.

Outside some of the palace staff was lined up outside to be part of the welcoming of guests. Wonwoo walked over to one of the housekeepers, she surely would know more than him and direct him.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted with a polite bow. “Jeonghan has sent to meet some of the guests. Do you know what that entails exactly? I fear I may not be the best suited or appropriate choice.”

“No, not at all.” She dismissed his worries. “You are a rational choice, you represent us all well. You are a true display of our kingdom’s future.”

Wonwoo felt a surge of pride at her words. He was glad he wasn’t the only one who had notice how much the prince had changed.

She pointed to a carriage that was approaching down the laneway towards them. “Welcome them. Introduce yourself. Thank them for coming. Give a short tour of the palace then show them to their rooms so they can freshen up and prepare for this evening. Remind them that it begins at nine, there is a meal at one, and dancing continues until the early hours.”

He nodded gratefully, “alright thank you.”

“You’ll do fine,” she told him, offering a wink as he turned to greet the carriage.

When it stopped, and the door was open a familiar face stepped out.

“Welcome back,” he put on his warmest smile, taking the older woman’s small gloved hand. “I am Jeon Wonwoo. I’m not sure if you recall, but we met briefly last time you were here.”

“Of course, I do,” she scoffed lightly, “I remember all the handsome young men that bother to take some time out of their day to entertain me. I did not properly introduce myself properly last time we met I am afraid. I am princess Eunae.”

Wonwoo chuckled lightly, leading her and the rest of her party inside the palace. “I had not realized you were a princess. I fear I may have made a fool of myself.”

“No, not at all. You rival the prince himself in his looks and intelligence. I’m glad to see you again.”

He was familiar enough by now of the flattery of court, but there was something a bit too mischievous in the princess’ smile that Wonwoo couldn’t help but think there was a grain of truth in her statement.

“You do the prince an injustice with that comparison, your highness. He is far more than I could ever be or hope to imagine to be. A truly passionate and kind hearted person, he will do good things.” Wonwoo told them, and the princess seemed surprised at the statement.

“That is quite the praise, perhaps I’ll have to pass it along to him later tonight when I wish him a happy birthday.”

Wonwoo blushed. “Oh, I don’t think that is necessary. Or at least, you can leave me out of it. There is no need for you to be the messenger.”

The princess laughed and followed him through the palace.

Later, when Wonwoo returned to his rooms he drew a bath. He soaked in the warm water for a while before getting out and wrapping himself in his wine-coloured silk robe from the prince.

His kitten was running around his room, pawing at a writing quill she had knocked off his desk. Wonwoo sighed fondly, happy to have some company at least. They had named her Queenie, because it seemed after Mingyu, she was the one who ran the palace. When the prince wasn’t in his bed at night, he could be assured she would be at least, curling up in the crook of his knee and purring. He had always loved cats, but pets were something for the wealthy. He had instead grown his love with scratched hands and bowls of milk in alleyways.

When the kitten began scratching at the door he opened it with a sigh, allowing her to escape and terrorize the rest of the palace. Everyone knew her by now, and she could often be found in the kitchens stealing a bowl of scraps.

Shortly after there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Boyeong holding a red garment carefully with a wide grin on her face.

“The prince had this made for you,” she told him, stepping into the room. She laid the clothing on the bed. Slim fitting trousers the colour of rubies and a matching jacket made of the same light fabric. The jacket had gold edging, scalloped around the band collar, and gleaming round metal buttons. Around the sleeve cuffs were more detailing, some sort of golden winding leaves design between two bands.

“No,” Wonwoo said after a moment, opening the jacket to see the white shirt beneath. It had far more elaborate gold detailing down the chest. “There must be a mistake. This is far too fine for someone like me to wear,” he could see the thread glittering when he moved, catching the light. “this is something fit for royalty, not me.”

Boyeong lifted an eyebrow at him. “The prince had them made for you, there is no mistake. It would be rude not to wear them tonight,” she told him then looked at the finery before them on the bed. “and a waste of such exquisite seamstressing. I mean, look at that needle work, done in thread of gold if I am not mistaken. Prince Mingyu sure has an eye for pretty things.”

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He was overwhelmed to say the least, to be gifted such a fine thing, something that probably cost more than what a person from the outer ring would hope to earn in a lifetime. He also felt a tug in his chest at the thought of the prince going to the effort of having something like this made for him.

"I don’t know what to say,” he managed after a moment, voice soft. “I can’t imagine wearing something like this.” That was true enough, he would look as much of an imposter as a kid trying on their mother’s best gown. Silly, even in all the finery, clearly not belonging.

Boyeong laughed, a light airy sound. “Jeonghan had thought you might feel that way when the prince had the suit commissioned. So, he has instructed me to your sort of lady-in-waiting for the night, to help you prepare for the prince’s ball.”

He let out a genuine chuckle, “that’s a bit unconventional.”

She shrugged, opening a fabric bag he hadn’t noticed earlier. “It is, but you are the prince’s guest tonight, and you want to make a good impression, right? This is your first time at such a large affair.”

Wonwoo nodded. “I suppose.”

“Exactly. Don’t worry though,” she said directing him to sit down on in front of his largely unused vanity. “I am well practiced in this sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing is this?”

Boyeong took out a looped piece of fabric and pushed it over Wonwoo’s head, surprising him with her forwardness. She pulled it up and around his face, pushing the hair back.

He looked at his reflection in the vanity’s mirror. He looked ridiculous with his bangs standing straight up.

“Beautifying people.” She told him with another one of her light laughs catching his expression in the mirror.

Boyeoung spent a good half an hour applying different things to Wonwoo’s face, humming as she worked. Then when she finished with his face she pulled off the headband and began to brush and style his hair.

“Can I look?” He asked after what seemed to him as an unnecessarily long time.

“Yes,” she told him, turning him towards the vanity’s mirror.

She had applied something to make his skin glow, cheekbones catching in the candle light, and a thin layer of dark atop his eyelids and haloed fading subtly into warm golden-brown tones. His hair was carefully mused to hang down, mostly covering his brows. The overall affect was somewhat haunting but overall very striking.

“I don’t look like this.” He blurted out, leaning in closer and widening his eyes.

She shook her head, “yes you _do_ , and you look _fine_.” She grinned at him in the mirror. “Now, let's get you into that suit and out to the ball.”

Wonwoo stood, still eyeing himself in the mirror. It was just so different than what he was used to. He didn’t look like some too skinny kid from the outer ring.

She held out the trousers for him and he blushed.

“I, uh, can dress myself.”

“I’m sure you can normally but its not very proper,” she told him. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at his blush. “besides, it isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”

Wonwoo let out a laugh at her brazenness. He had been here at the palace for so long he had almost forgotten the reality of everyone else. He had grown up with girls making crude jokes and with brutal honesty, he hadn’t realized until then that he missed it.

“Fair enough.” He replied, stepping into the ruby trousers. He untied and pulled off his wine-coloured silk robe, another gift from the prince. He sure liked putting Wonwoo in red he thought for a moment, taking the white shirt from Boyeong.

“Let me,” she said, stepping forward and doing up the buttons. She then straightened the shoulders and ensured it was properly tucked into the trousers. When Wonwoo put on the red suit jacket she took out a brush from a drawer that he didn’t even know he had and began to sweep any stray hairs or flecks of dust from it. Maybe it was a good thing she had stayed to help, Wonwoo reflected. He would probably have gone down practically half-undressed by himself.

“Thank you,” he said when he was declared ready. He stepped in front of his large mirror, taking in the total effect. He looked _regal_. It was still him, but a refined version of himself, one that no one would question attending the prince’s birthday ball. He smiled, excited finally at the prospect of tonight.

Boyeong nodded. “You’re welcome. I mean, I did my best given the time limitations. But I do have to say, you look like a prince tonight.”

Wonwoo’s smile faltered for a moment. “Almost, yes.”

“Not almost, you do. No one is to question your place beside the prince.” She told him. “Everyone here already knows that but know you can show everyone else.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “You best be heading down, Mr. Jeon.”

He took out the pocket watch he had put in the jacket pocket. It was quarter past nine.

“Thank you again,” he told Boyeong, making his way to the door.

Once he was in the main floor of the palace he found himself amidst a crowd of people in equal finery. A colourful mix of blushing gowns and richly coloured tailored suits. He felt a few eyes on him, but kept his gaze locked forward towards the large doors swung open into the ballroom.

“Wonwoo!” A familiar voice called, and he turned his head to see the prince approaching him in long strides a wide grin plastered on his handsome face.

“Happy birthday, your highness,” he replied, bowing. There were more than a few eyes on him now as the prince embraced him.

There was no denying who the heir to the throne was tonight, Wonwoo thought assessing the prince. He was dressed in a deep navy coloured suit, lapels extensively embroidered in gold designs. It was almost a counterpart to the ensemble Wonwoo himself was wearing he realized. But there was a confidence in the prince’s movements, an ease to his smile that separated him from the rest. That of a future king.

“Do you like your suit?” The prince asked him, eyes scanning him unabashedly. “Jeonghan had your measurements from when he had clothes made for your when you first started working here. I had worried that the tailor may make it too small, that you may have gained weight without me noticing since arriving.” He poked lightly at Wonwoo’s hip, hitting where they both knew the bone protruded out. Mingyu liked to kiss him there.

“It’s wonderful and fits perfectly. Thank you,” Wonwoo replied. “You didn’t have to have anything made though. I have a set of formal wear.”

"I wanted to.” The prince told him with a shrug. “Now you look like you belong here.”

Wonwoo knew it wasn’t an intended slight, but he took it as one anyways. He may look like he belonged, but he didn’t. Deep down he knew what he was, a boy from the outer ring playing dress up, pressing his luck with fate, seeing how long he could ride out this high.

“I want you to meet my friends,” the prince told him, putting an arm around him, guiding him further into the ballroom.

“You have friends?”

The prince pouted. “Yes.” They led him through the crowd, stopping in front of handsome man in an ebony suit with lapels completely covered in the most intricate pattern of thread work that Wonwoo had ever seen. “This is the dragon prince from the west, Prince Junhui.”

Wonwoo bowed in greeting. He tried not to stare at Prince Junhui, with his long dark hair tied back behind his head in a knot and elegantly arched brows framing pretty and intelligent eyes. He was attractive, but in a way that blurred the lines between handsome and pretty, an undeniable striking quality to his features, his very presence.

“And this is his husband, Prince Consort Minghao.”

He bowed again, smiling politely when risen. The prince consort smiled back, rounded nose scrunching up. He was willowy and lithe, a long neck of bronze skin glowing the low lighting of the room. His hair pushed from his forehead and was stark black. What Wonwoo noticed the most though were his pointed ears from which golden hoops hung.

“A pleasure to finally meet you,” Prince Junhui told him. “I feel as though it has been ages since I have seen his highness.” He looked to Mingyu. “I do believe you’ve grown taller.”

“It's been far too long.” He agreed. “After I had not been invited to your wedding I had thought you didn’t want to more than a formal relationship.”

It was Minghao who responded, his voice holding a surprisingly soft quality in his accented speech. “Don’t feel slighted. Jun had a path to follow and that is where it ended. We married beneath the eclipsed sun with dragons as our witnesses, blessing the union.”

Wonwoo stared at him. He could see the Mingyu’s mouth hanging open in a rather undignified manner. He nudged him and nodded at the prince consort. “It must have been beautiful. Very special.”

Minghao looked to Prince Junhui, sharing a smile. “It was.”

“This doesn’t mean you don’t get to exclude us from your wedding though,” prince Junhui said, looking to Mingyu. Wonwoo stiffened, he didn’t want to think about that. He knew it was inevitable, part of a prince’s duty to the kingdom, his people. One that meant Wonwoo stepping aside to make way for someone proper to take his place. Someone to stand by the prince’s side as equals.

“I would never do you such a disservice,” Mingyu replied with a chuckle, though it seemed forced to Wonwoo. He knew just as well what marriage meant.

“Don’t pressure them, Jun,” the prince consort scolded. “the night is young and so are they, let us all enjoy ourselves. I do have to ask, Wonwoo, who was the designer of your suit? The same as Mingyu’s? They look like a set, very striking.”

Wonwoo blanked, not expecting the conversation to be directed at him. “Uh, I don’t actually know.”

“Do you really like them?” Mingyu asked, sounding eager and excited. It was something that Wonwoo was used to, but the other two princes looked surprised at such a response.

“I do,” Minghao told him. “I helped with the design of mine and Jun’s own apparel tonight.”

“I designed mine and Wonwoo’s suits myself!” Mingyu confessed, cheeks colouring as he grinned.

“Impressive,” Minghao nodded. “But do you see that woman’s suit over there, the fitted black with the white collar and lapels and small gold clasp? It's fantastic. Do you think she would mind if we…?”

Mingyu had already started walking towards the woman, Minghao in tow. “No, not at all, this is my birthday ball after all.”

“They seem like fast friends,” Prince Junhui commented, watching the two of them with a fond smile.

“Yes,” Wonwoo nodded, a similar expression on his face. “It’s good. It’s what the prince needs. A friend.”

“Are you not his friend?”

Wonwoo felt caught by him, embarrassed to be speaking so casually to a prince. One that wasn’t Mingyu that is. “I am,” he allowed, glancing down to the gleaming floor. “but he needs proper friends. I think he was very lonely before I started working here. And prince Minghao-”

“Oh, please, just call him Minghao. Hao even. He loathes the titles, they don’t make sense to him. None of this does really.” The prince gestured widely around them. Wonwoo understood how it felt to be an outsider in this world. “And you can call me Jun when alone as well, its easier to form friendship with proper intimacy and no titles in the way.”

He hesitated before continuing. “Minghao would be a good friend for Mingyu to have. A proper friend, a prince in his own right. Those are the types of friends he should have, what he deserves. You and Minghao understand the burdens of title and the role you have to play.”

“I think you do yourself a discredit,” Jun said, “you are the friend that Mingyu needed. Still does. I can see the difference in him, he’s happier and he sees his purpose now. You did that. He feels loved now.”

Wonwoo blushed, glancing away from the prince. He wondered how much Jun knew. “You are too kind.”

“But I do agree with you, Minghao and he seem to match quite the pair. It’s good for them both.”

Wonwoo spent the next few hours sipping on champagne, making small talk with some of the other guests, watching as the prince laughed loudly and flirted his way through the room. He tried not to think too hard about it, it was Mingyu’s birthday after all, and he was the prince. It wasn’t Wonwoo’s place to wish the prince was by his side more, holding his hand and leading him about the room like Prince Jun was doing to Minghao.

~

When Mingyu finally sat down next to Wonwoo he was warm from the fluted glasses and the dancing. He had spun and chatted with more foreign dignitaries than he could keep track of. He had made his case with each one, asked the right questions, trying to find out what they were doing and how he could hope to change his own country.

Wonwoo leaned over so that only he would hear. “So, like, Prince Consort Minghao, he’s like,” he paused, lifting an eyebrow, eyeing said man across the table. “An elf?”

“Oh, yeah, most definitely.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo replied. “Just making sure.”

Mingyu giggled, smile wide, looking at the other’s cool demeanor. Leave it to Wonwoo to be so nonchalant over such a thing. “You look good,” he told him.

Wonwoo gave him a _look_ , one that Mingyu had been on the receiving end before. It was somehow both fond and annoyed. It was true though, Wonwoo looked handsome. Hell, Mingyu’s breath had caught in his throat when he had walked into the party, his sharp elegant features glowing, eyes sultry and dangerous. It took everything to stop from grabbing Wonwoo’s hand and leading him up to his bedroom right then and there.

“Everyone has noticed you,” He said instead. “you’re the talk of the party.”

He had used Wonwoo as an icebreaker, mentioning him and beginning a conversation. It was a good tactic, everyone was curious about Mingyu’s special guest and he wanted to praise Wonwoo, explain how he was the one who had pushed him in such a different direction when it came to the kingdom’s future. It was Wonwoo who made him want to make a difference.

“I doubt that. You should eat something, Gyu. There’s still a long night ahead of us.”

Mingyu leaned his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling. “I know. I’m glad you’re here with me. Thank you for coming.”

“Eat something.” Wonwoo told him, but there was fondness behind the order.

“Feed me.” He said, lifting his head, and turning to the other man with a mouth open.

Wonwoo’s cheeks coloured slightly, but he kept his face neutral. He did a better job of keeping himself in check than Mingyu ever could. “We’re in public.”

“Feed me.”

He shook his head but took a grape from a platter and brought it to Mingyu’s lips. He loved it when Wonwoo indulged him like this. He loved Wonwoo.

“Your highness,” Jeonghan sighed from above them a few minutes later. Mingyu looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. “You have a speech to give.”

He had almost forgotten about that. He could have easily forgotten about it and spent the rest of the night drunk, giggling and letting Wonwoo feed him. But he was the prince.

“Yes, of course,” he said, clearing his throat. He sat up properly and removed his hand from where it had snaked to on Wonwoo’s upper thigh.

He stood, steadier than earlier. He was grateful for the food that Wonwoo had insisted upon. Mingyu felt another wave of affection for the other man and flashed him a wide smile. Wonwoo somehow knew what he needed, even when Mingyu himself didn’t know. He could count of him to be there, watching out for him.

Mingyu grabbed a crystal glass that he had drained earlier and tapped a silver fork on its side. The sound was not loud enough to gather the full attention of the hall, but once the ones around noticed the prince standing, clearing his throat, the rest were quick to silence.

“I would like to begin with a thank you,” he began, scanning the room, offering his best smile. “Thank you for those who have travelled far to celebrate my birthday with me. Thank you to those who have worked diligently to make tonight successful. I am eternally grateful.”

He set the glass down on the table, pausing for a moment. Mingyu took a deep breath. He had told Jeonghan his intentions, but no one else. He scanned the table, finding his father at the end looking stern.

"I love our country,” Mingyu told the room, “I love our people.”

This spurred scattered applause.

“And I want the people I will one day reign over to be happy.”

His father scowled at him, but Mingyu ignored it. He had to. Sometimes progress meant breaking the rules.

“I hope this will not be for many years of course, my father is a hard working, dedicated man. He is always telling me there is no harder job than being a king, and I have no doubt about that.” Mingyu stole a glance down towards Wonwoo. He was watching him with those dark intelligent eyes, curious, and proud. That was all he needed to continue.

He licked his lips. “However, I know that there are problems. Problems in the way our country is run, problems within the very structure of our society. There are poor who go to bed hungry, who are driven by poverty to commit crimes. There are those who don’t trust the poor and stigmatize them simply for their cast, something they had no choice over.”

Everyone was watching him, he could feel the weight of their gazes, expectant to what he would say next. He felt Wonwoo rest a hand on the back of his thigh, hidden behind the table, and Mingyu knew he was doing the right thing.

“I do not hold some fantastical idea for changing everything, for completely restructuring the system. It would be impossible to do so, I understand this. Change comes with time, and,” He glanced at his father, whose dark brows were furrowed, and his hands clenched on top of the table, fuming. “it is not yet my time. But I do believe I can do something. I must do something, to help address some of the problems. In one month’s time the construction of a building in the outer ring will begin. This building will be a safe place for all people. It will provide regular meals, and a place to sleep to those who need it. By investing in supporting the poor, we are investing in a safe city. We are investing in our people’s happiness, and their future.”

The room filled with applause, and Mingyu saw the nods of agreement, of approval. His father did not join them. It didn’t matter. Mingyu had done this publicly, he had made the plans already, confirmed all the arrangements. The building would be built whether his father approved to it or not. He tried not to think of the backlash he was certain to receive from the king, the admit and address all the things he had said were lies.

“Thank you,” Mingyu said, beaming. He felt Wonwoo gently squeeze his thigh. “Now, let us continue in my birthday celebrations.”

~

“You did well,” Wonwoo whispered hotly in his ear, pulling him out into the cool air of the night. The gardens were lit only by moonlight, which cast a haunting glow to the plants around them.

The prince gave a bashful smile. “Thank you. I couldn’t have done with this without you.”

Wonwoo burned with pride, intertwining their fingers. He hadn’t had a moment alone with the prince besides at dinner all night. Everyone else, foreign royalty, ministers, and all the other important people who had come to the ball were too eager to congratulate the prince. And he had let them, knowing it was the prince’s job to talk to them, to discuss state affairs. He had done his best to ignore the wandering hands and over friendly smiles, the dancing and flirting. But now it was the early hours, and he wanted the prince to himself.

“I missed you,” he admitted, pushing the prince against the trunk of an ancient cherry tree. It was massive, and its branches hung down around them, so even if someone came looking, they would be hidden. It was the same one he had found the prince under, not long after moving to the palace. Wonwoo never had admitted to seeing the sketch of himself.

The prince’s smile turned from bashful to smug. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I missed you too.” He breathed, leaning forward gently brushing his lips to Wonwoo’s. “Everyone was glad to meet you though, impressed by you. I was told by more than one queen to keep a tight grip in risk of losing you to some other flirting prince or princess.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. “No one said that.” He knew the prince had gotten less subtle with his affections the later the night got and the more the drank, but Wonwoo hadn’t thought anyone had notice – had made the connection between them.

“They did.” The prince nodded. “And you know what I told them?”

“What?”

“That I would never let you go.”

It was what Wonwoo had wanted to hear, what he had needed to hear. But still, all his doubts, his practical wisdom hung in the back of his mind. “But you’re the prince.” He said softly. “And I’m just me. I’ll never be worthy of you. I’ll never be like the rest of you.”

“I love you.” The prince said, bringing a hand to Wonwoo’s face. “I love you for everything you are, and everything you’re not. I love you not being born royalty, for the way you think, and the perspective you give. I love you because you care, and you’re not afraid to fight.”

Wonwoo kissed him then, tender, and sweet. He pressed their bodies together, feeling the warmth of the prince, his softness, his eagerness in his response.

“I love you, too.”

"Do you think if anyone would notice if we went up to my rooms?” The prince asked him, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Wonwoo chuckled. “Yes, probably. But, it is _your_ birthday and _your_ party. I do think you’ve done your duties for the night.”

“But have you done your duties?” The prince asked him, raising his brows suggestively.

“What do my duties entail?” Wonwoo asked, playing along.

“Fucking your prince senseless?”

Wonwoo let out a loud laugh. “What about making love?”

“For another time. Or well, maybe not. We’ll see.” The prince replied, intertwining their fingers again, and leading him eagerly out of the garden.

Sneaking out of the party was easier than Wonwoo had anticipated. The prince had excused himself when they had been stopped, and they had both waved goodbye to Jun and Minghao who seemed lost in their own private moment. It was getting to be that time in the night.

“I love you.” He told the prince again because he could. Because it was true, and because it felt good to say. Maybe everything would be okay. It didn’t matter, he loved and was loved in return. They would manage something.

Inside the prince’s bedchambers, the candles burned low, likely lit earlier in the night, prepared for whenever he returned. They cast soft shadows around them, but all Wonwoo could look at was the prince and his toothy grin.

“Happy birthday, my love.” He said, fingers unbuttoning the top of the prince’s shirt before leaning into the kiss. It felt good to be honest, to know where they stood. He wanted to savour this feeling, to let it last as long as he could.

He led the kiss, but Mingyu’s roaming hands threw oil to the fire that’s been growing inside Wonwoo all night. It had been painful to watch the one he loves flirt so openly and smile, having to keep what they had hidden. But keeping it hidden hadn’t lasted, he knew that now. People knew. They didn’t seem to disapprove of him, maybe this would be okay. He could hope.

He kissed down Mingyu’s long golden neck, drinking in the taste of sweat and lust on his skin. His hands went everywhere, searching, feeling, taking in every single inch that was Mingyu, and locking it away in his memory.

“Off,” Wonwoo rasped, fingers done the buttons on the other’s shirt.

The prince shrugged off his suit jacket, and then out of his shirt. The shimmering fabric cascaded down Mingyu’s body, pooling into a dark pile of blue on the floor.

In the candlelight, the prince took his breath away. The smooth curves of his arms and stomach, the shadows casting into the dips of his hips and his collarbones. It was more than Wonwoo could ever imagine, _Mingyu_ was more than he could ever imagine, could ever hope to imagine.

“You too,” the prince said, voice low, pushing back the red suit jacket. Wonwoo quickly undid the buttons on his white shirt, eager, fingers surprisingly nimble under the other’s gaze. He took a step back, shrugging it off, letting it drop to the floor and letting the prince watch.

His eyes were dark and Wonwoo knew what the prince wanted. He wanted it too.

He pulled Mingyu into another kiss, a newfound hunger in the embrace, their bodies hot and hard against each other. His fingers carded through the other’s hair, soft and thick, and bring him closer and closer.

He felt the prince’s hands making their way down his chest, tender and firm, and _oh so purposefully_. He felt the button of his trousers be undone, then pushed down and grinned into the kiss, stepping out of them.

The prince’s hands were back on his chest, warm and eager. They went lower and lower, until wrapping around him and making Wonwoo let out a low moan. It was all too much, and not enough at all.

He broke the kiss for a moment, their chests heaving. He made quick work of the prince’s trousers as well, before turning his attention back to the golden skin glowing in the candlelight. He wanted this to last, he wanted to drink in this moment and remember it. _The prince loved him._

He began kissing the prince’s neck again, nipping and biting down, sucking. He left purpling marks and moved some, claiming and marking the golden skin of Mingyu’s chest and neck.

“ _Wonwoo_ ,” He groaned, a low guttural sound from deep within in throat. The words vibrated against Wonwoo’s lips as he kissed his neck, dragging his teeth lightly along the sensitive skin. “ _I want you so bad_.”

He would never get tired of hearing that. He pushed Mingyu to the bed, and stood there for a moment, looking at him. The blooming purple marks on his neck and chest were art on the prince, and with his bare long, strong golden limbs all splayed out he took Wonwoo’s breath away. Mingyu looked up at him, with equally pleading, and equally hungry eyes.

Wonwoo loved it. Then he stepped between the prince’s legs, spreading them apart.

He kneeled beside the bed, planting gentle kisses on the inside of Mingyu’s knees. He went soft and slow, climbing inch by inch, lips making their way across the expanse of hot bare skin.

“Please,” The prince groaned from above, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but smirk into the next kiss, moving higher, and higher still. He could see how hard Mingyu was, cock dark against his stomach, leaking already. Even if he couldn’t, Wonwoo could hear the desperation in his voice, in the shallow breathing that hitches as he placed a final kiss on Mingyu’s hip bone. He sucked down, lips moving against the tender skin.

The prince grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him off. Wonwoo just smiled smugly up at him, satisfied at the blooming wine-coloured mark. _His_ mark. It was the prince’s turn to wear red for once.

“ _Mine_.” Wonwoo breathed, looking up and the prince’s eyes. He took Mingyu into his hand, hot and dripping.

“ _Yours_.”

Wonwoo nodded, pleased. He knew the prince liked being reminded of it too. The entire kingdom may have a firm grasp on the prince, of his future, but _here_ , he was Wonwoo’s. He was under the older boy’s care, had nothing to worry about.

He placed a soft gentle kiss to the tip, then rubbed his tongue across the slit. Mingyu gasped. Always so sensitive, and so loud. Wonwoo smiled darkly.

He licked a long stripe, base to tip with the flat of his tongue, pulling another string of moans from the prince before he took him all into his mouth. Wonwoo swirled his tongue, taking in as much of Mingyu as he could, before pulling back and replacing his hand to the slicked area.

“You look so good,” the prince told him, looking down at Wonwoo. He didn't need the praise quite like Mingyu did, but appreciated none the less.

He chuckled as he bobbed his head, the prince’s hands in his hair as he moaned loudly. Wonwoo’s hand moved up and down the rest of his length, twisting and turning, pulling more and more desperate cries from Mingyu.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” He begged, panting. He sounded wrecked already, hair a mess and cheeks rosy in the low light. He looked beautiful.

Wonwoo looked up at him expectantly.

“Want you to fuck me.”

“You can have both.” Wonwoo told him, with a deep laugh, amused. His hand still moved steadily, thumb pausing to drag across the prince’s tip slowly. “You can have anything. _Everything_.”

Mingyu leaned back against the bed, back arching. “Ah, _Wonwoo_ , _okay.”_

That was all he needed before he took the prince into his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long before Mingyu came, a string of loud moans and curses, an incessant chanting of Wonwoo’s name.

He wiped his hand on one of the many blankets covering the bed, not even bothering to feel bad for whoever ended up washing it. Then he climbed next to Mingyu on to the bed, peppering his shoulders, his chest, his face with kisses. “You were so good.”

The prince looked over at him with heavy lids, bare golden chest still heaving. “I still want you to fuck me.”

“Trust me, I haven’t forgotten.”

“Good.” Mingyu smiled, and they laid together for a while, catching their breath. They had laid next to each other in bed many times now, but this seemed different to him. Things were different between them, and for the better. Wonwoo could do this for the rest of his life, if that was somehow possible. He didn’t care what that made him, he could stand whatever people had to say as long as he had Mingyu.

Then, the prince threw a leg over Wonwoo, before climbing above him. “I wouldn’t let you forget anyways.”

The prince leaned down, cupped his face and kissed Wonwoo deeply. His thumb ghosted along Wonwoo’s bottom lip until he opened, breathing Mingyu in and tasting him fully, feeling his tongue against his own.

Wonwoo’s hands found their way to the prince’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises, desperate. He felt dazed, intoxicated by lust, drunk with desire. He rutted against the prince, wanting more, _needing_ more.

“ _Mingyu_ ,” he groaned into the kiss, “get on your back.”

The prince pulled away, dark eyes shining. He laid down, and Wonwoo felt his eyes on him as he grabbed the blue glass jar of oil from the bedside table.

“I’m still going to go slow,” Wonwoo told him, leaning down to kiss him again. They’d done this enough times now that it's wasn't awkward like the first time, but he was still careful. He wanted this to feel good, and he knew that it took time. But he also knew the prince was not a patient lover.

He dipped his fingers in the oil, and Mingyu watched, hard against his stomach again.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

The prince made the most wonderful sounds, Wonwoo had learned. A gentle gasp with one finger, a low moan with two, a characteristically noisy curse as Wonwoo began to move his fingers, curling and stretching.

“One more,” He told the prince eventually, slipping in the third finger. Mingyu’s breath hitched, back arching off the bed as Wonwoo curled his fingers again, this time finding his sweet spot.

“ _Fuck me, now, Wonwoo_.” The prince’s chest was rising in falling in rapid succession, a sheen coating of sweat glistening in the candlelight. “Please, I’ll be good. I swear, _please_.”

He loved working Mingyu up like this, until he was desperate and begging. Wonwoo grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it under the prince’s hips. He leaned forward, aligning himself with Mingyu, intertwining their fingers and pinning them above the prince’s head as he pressed in slowly. He wanted to look at him, to kiss him. He loved the prince.

Mingyu let out a breathy moan against his ear, legs wrapping around Wonwoo’s hips. “ _Please_.”

“ _So good_ ,” Wonwoo told him, voice low and ragged. _Hot_ , and _tight_ , and _slick_ , pressing around Wonwoo, _so, so good._

“ _Move_ ,” Mingyu pleaded.

Wonwoo lifted his hips slow, relishing in the drawn-out sensation of dragging himself out of the prince. He thought he had known pleasure, but Mingyu had shown him he had only experience scattered showers and _Mingyu_ was a fucking thunderstorm.

He pushed himself back in, watching the muscles in the prince’s stomach jump as he let out a groan. When Wonwoo pulled himself out again, he pushed back in _harder_ , and he gave in to it. To the lust, the desire, to _Mingyu_.

The prince had tears in his dark eyes, wetting his cheeks as he moaned, as he called Wonwoo’s name.

“Get on your knees,”

Wonwoo pulled back and watched and Mingyu turned over, display himself to him, desperate to come, desperate to please.

His hands found the prince’s hips again, and his fingers digging into the flesh.

“Want more?” He asked, voice low, challenging.

“More, _please_ , Wonwoo.” The prince moaned against the pillows. “ _I can take it_.”

He grabbed Mingyu’s right wrist and pinned it behind his back. He reached forward and put a hand on the prince’s neck, pushing his face into the pillow, harder with each thrust.

"Like that?” His own voice was guttural, cut with desire, _so close_.

Wonwoo was relentless, pounding into him over and over, as he pinned him to the bed. The lurid sounds of skin on skin filled the room over their heavy breathing.

Mingyu let out a loud moan, back arching, finishing onto the bedsheets and pressing back into Wonwoo, pushing him into his orgasm. Shockwaves of pleasure rippled through his body, leaving him breathless as he released into the prince.

He let his hold on the prince go and instead fell atop him, wrapping his arms around him in a gross, hot, sticky mess.

“Won,” the prince managed a whine, sounding spent.

Wonwoo rolled off him on to the bed next to Mingyu. Both of their chests are heaving, bodies covered in sweat and whatever else. The candles burned low, almost out with the wax dripping down the sides.

“I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?” Wonwoo asked with a low laugh, pulling Mingyu into his chest. “You’re okay?”

“No, I’m not, Wonwoo.” He responded, voice strained. The prince grinned up at him. “I think I really am in love.”

~

Mingyu woke with his arms around Wonwoo’s bare torso, and the sound of Junhui’s voice calling his name.

“Good morning!”

Then something soft in another language, and giggling.

“Hi,” Mingyu yawned, sitting up. Sunlight filled the room, warms and bright. His and Wonwoo’s clothes from last night were scattered near the end of the bed, where they had been eagerly shed and forgotten. “Do you guys not know what a closed door means in the western kingdoms?”

Minghao and Junhui took a seat on the edge of the bed. They were both dressed for the day and looked clean and well rested.

“Looks like you a fun night,” Minghao commented, dragging a finger along the length of his own neck to show his meaning.

Mingyu leaned forward to look in the large mirror that hung on the wall across the room. His neck and chest were covered in bruises, purpling love bites.

“Wonwoo!” He gasped.

Said man beside him sat up, hair stuck straight up, and yawned widely. “Yeah?” Then he looked at the scene before him and smiled smugly. He was always softer in the mornings, Mingyu liked that about him. “Oh. Hi.”

“You’re going to have me walking around like it’s the middle of winter, wrapped up and covering every bare inch of skin.” He commented stretching his neck to examine it in the mirror.

“Yeah, well, that’s life,” Wonwoo said, yawning again.

Mingyu loved Wonwoo, so he just sighed. “What brings you here so early?” He asked the two other princes, who had made themselves quite comfortable on his bed. He tried not to think about bodily fluids were likely dried onto the blankets.

“Just wanted to chat,” Minghao said with a shrug. His dark hair shone almost blue in the sunlight, his pointed ears peaking out. “Besides, it is noon. If we didn’t sneak in, I’m sure Jeonghan would have. He is quite the man.”

Mingyu nodded. He knew exactly what Minghao meant. “Yeah, he sure is something.”

“I like your plan,” Junhui told him, stretching out on the bed some more. “for building a place to help the poor. There seems to be more here, in your kingdom then back home, if you don’t mind me saying. We don’t have the rigid lines between different classes quite as you do.”

He knew it was true, so he just shrugged. Wonwoo had sat up and leaned forward, resting his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder, listening. Wonwoo really was a constant comfort, he realized. An anchor.

“Thanks. Its all I can manage to do for now.” He paused. “My father is not an easy man to get along with.”

“I know,” Jun said with a sigh.

“Well, well, well,” Jeonghan said, appearing in the doorway with a coy smile. “It does appear you all had _quite_ the wild night.”

“Yes, but not quite as wild as you’re picturing,” Minghao replied, turning, and matching his suggestive smile.

Jeonghan joined them, leaning onto the bed. “Oh? So just the usual, the prince sneaking off to fuck his tutor.” He paused eyeing him and Wonwoo, “Or his tutor fucking him? Do tell, we have a running poll downstairs amongst the staff.”

“They could take turns, you shouldn’t assume hard binaries in love,” Jun commented, resting his head on his husband’s lap. Minghao ran a long slender hand across his hair which hung loose today, stroking it.

“You let Minghao fuck you?” Mingyu asked, half surprised, half impressed.

Jun shrugged.

“What Mingyu likes isn’t anyone else business,” Wonwoo said, wrapping his arms around him. Mingyu loved him for that.

“Oh,” Jeonghan winked. “ _Understood_. Thank you. Everyone owes me five hundred won.”

“Is it really that big of a deal that I like to be taken care of behind closed doors when I _literally_ have to take care of the entire kingdom the rest of the time?

“No,” Jun replied, “quite understandable.”

Mingyu frowned. How had this become the topic of the conversation? “And I’m not against like, switching it up.”

Jeonghan snorted.

“I just _prefer_ some things.”

It was Wonwoo who scolded them all. “Gyu is just a big baby, leave him alone.”

~

Wonwoo helped as much as he could, swelling with pride as the building began to take shape on the outer ring. It also allowed Wonwoo to see Soonyoung, who had regularly stopped by to chat with him and the prince, offering ideas regarding the actual running of the facility.

“Do you think Soonyoung would be interested in working there?” The prince had asked him as they supped one night.

“What do you mean?”

The prince took a sip of his wine, eyes gleaming. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. It makes sense. Soonyoung loves helping people, he’s good with dealing with them. Most of the outer ring _knows_ him.”

Wonwoo nodded, seeing his point. “I think that’s a great idea. You should ask him yourself though. I won’t play middleman.”

“Of course,” the prince responded, then smiled. “I love you.”

Wonwoo grinned. “I love you too.”

He knew that Mingyu wouldn’t be putting him aside to marry a prince or princess now, that he wanted him forever. And that made him happier than he could ever imagine. Wonwoo was content. Their lessons continued well, they worked on the building project together, he fell asleep with the prince’s warm body pressed to his own, their growing kitten nearby.

But there was one thing that hadn’t changed. The king.

“He’s even angrier than usual,” the prince told him one day when they were out riding. It had been two years since Wonwoo came to the palace. “and it's not even just angry at me, because I have been trying. I’ve been doing exactly what he says, and is the _perfect_ prince, and yet he still fumes. He’s getting paranoid, and more secretive. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Maybe it’s nothing,” Wonwoo shrugged. He didn’t know the king well enough, and it wasn’t his place, even as Mingyu’s partner. Most people knew now, even the king, who blatantly ignored it. But no one spoke against him or the prince, they seemed to like the idea of the prince with someone who _wasn’t_ royalty, who knew what it was like among the common folk.

The prince sighed from atop his gelding. “But maybe it isn’t nothing. I don’t know. He’s a difficult man, but he’s still the king. Still my _father_.”

“I know, Gyu.” He said, pushing a low branch out of his way. “I know.”

~

He had been searching for Wonwoo for a quarter of an hour when he finally stepped out into the garden. Wonwoo was darting back and forth across the stone path, their grey cat was chasing him.

Mingyu watched for a moment, amused. This was the side of Wonwoo that few got to see. He tended to be stone-faced and hide behind manners, but Mingyu knew better. He knew what a soft and tender heart the other had, how silly he could be.

“Are you two having fun?” He asked, chuckling.

Wonwoo turned and shot him a grin. “Yes. Queenie was chasing birds, and I thought I ought to spare them and ended up playing with her myself.”

“How brave of you,” Mingyu rolled his eyes. He knew that Wonwoo did not need an excuse to play with their cat, he was the one who likely started chasing her. “I’m heading to the construction site; do you want to come?”

“No, I’m meeting one of Jun’s alchemist. She should be arriving this afternoon.” Wonwoo told him, bending down to scoop up the cat. She had grown to be a long, slender thing, with tufts of fur on the peaks of her ears. She reminded him of Wonwoo. “Minghao wouldn’t explain much about magic to me, said it wasn’t his job. Which is bizarre right, because he is _literally_ an elf. Anyways, apparently their alchemist is the best bet I can get to understanding whatever secrets I can in the unnatural sense.”

Mingyu was surprised. “You want to learn magic?”

“I want to learn about it at least,” Wonwoo replied, rubbing his chin on the top of Queenie’s head. “There is clearly more to the world than science can explain, Minghao himself is proof of that.”

“Fair enough,” he agreed. “well, I guess I’m off. Good luck with your dragon magic.”

Wonwoo laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks. Good luck making the kingdom a better place.”

“I’ll do my best.”

When he got to the site, he talked to the builders for a bit, pleased with the progress. He looked around for Soonyoung, but he wasn’t there.

“I’ll be back later,” Mingyu had told them, borrowing a hooded cape that had been discarded in the heat of the day. He put it on and headed through the outer ring to Soonyoung’s. He was used to the capital now, didn’t find it quite as shocking. In fact, he kind of liked the anonymity the crowds provided. Everyone else was too busy to pay you much attention, and Mingyu liked that.

He found the house easily enough, he had been there a few times. It was one of the few that held plants in the window, still growing strong from when Wonwoo lived there.

He knocked on the door three times, then waited.

“Your Highness!” Soonyoung greeted him, surprised to find the prince behind his door. “What are you doing here? Come in.”

Mingyu followed him inside. “I had hoped to talk to you.”

“Go ahead,” Soonyoung replied, taking a seat at his table. It was small, with a rock under one leg to even it out.

He sat down in the other chair across. “Do you think Wonwoo would marry me?” He asked.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, and then he let out a high laugh. Whatever he thought the prince was going to talk to him about, this was not it.

“I’m not Wonwoo,” he replied, shocked. “Why don’t you ask him?”

Mingyu sighed. “I want to. I just want to make sure he’ll say _yes_.” He paused for a moment. “And I wanted your permission, of sorts, I guess. You’re the closest thing he has to a family.”

“You love him?”

“Yes.”

Soonyoung studied him. “You won’t do anything to hurt him, ever?”

“I would rather die than hurt Wonwoo,” Mingyu told him. It was the truth. He would rather suffer himself than let Wonwoo come to harm.

“Wonwoo isn’t royalty. He wasn’t raised like you, he doesn’t think like you.” Soonyoung said, eyes on him. Then, “If he marries you that won’t change. You may love each other, but sometimes that’s not enough. There can be too big of differences, things that even love can’t overcome.”

“I know,” Mingyu replied he and Wonwoo had had that talk many times. “I understand.”

“Tell me if you marry him, you’ll always do what’s best. For Wonwoo. For the kingdom. You’re asking a lot of him, and I want you to be sure you understand the weight of everything. You’re going to be king someday, your highness.”

Mingyu had always thought Soonyoung was nothing but jokester, always teasing, always making a fool of himself to make someone else laugh. But he was serious now, his eyes hard and steady on him. He loved Wonwoo too, had loved him longer. He knew Wonwoo even better than Mingyu did in some ways.

"I will do my best.” He promised, voice even. He meant it. He really did. “I want to do the right thing.”

Soonyoung’s gaze turned softer, and he flashed his familiar full-cheeked smile. “I think you’ll make a good king, someday.”

~

Wonwoo was in the library when Jeonghan found him.

“You need to come quick,” he said, voice thin and a bit breathless.

He closed the book he was reading and stood. “Why? What’s going on?”

“The king is sick.”

They are three words, and yet the world Wonwoo knew came crashing down around him. The king was in his fifties, his hair grey, but his body still strong. He had been behaving oddly, more cruelly than usual, but he had been fine when Wonwoo saw him and the prince heading into a meeting that morning.

“What do you mean? What happened?” He asked, following Jeonghan out into the corridor.

“He collapsed during the meeting. He apparently had gotten worked up about something and suddenly started gasping, complaining of a pain in his chest. He’s in his chambers now, the prince and physicians with him.”

Wonwoo’s mind spun. He had heard of such an illness, an attack. Usually, they were fatal, a pain in the heart, and then it stopped beating.

“And you think…?”

He didn’t dare finish the sentence.

Jeonghan’s face was pale, his hair flying in his face as they sped down the hall. “I’m afraid so.” He turned a corner. “I’m going to be honest with you, because I genuinely like you and want the best for this country. I don’t give a damn the king is dying, but I do care about the prince. And despite everything, the king is his father. And losing your father is hard, and he will be in pain. I need you to be there for him.”

Wonwoo understood. “Of course.”

He had never been to the king’s chambers before but knew where they were just like he had known where the prince’s were on that first day. There was a row of guards stationed outside, and a nurse quickly leaving as they approached.

They opened the doors for them, and Jeonghan swept past without a word and Wonwoo followed uncertainly. Whatever he was to the prince, he was no member of the royal family, and he wasn’t sure he quite belonged here, by the king’s deathbed.

The room was filled with doctors and nurses, with ministers and other important looking officials. Wonwoo spotted the prince immediately, kneeling beside the bed, grasping his father’s hand.

He approached slowly, taking in the sight of the king, someone who despite all his other qualities, had been one of the strongest people he had ever met. Now, he lay dying, chest barely moving. His skin had a sickly film to it, sweat that reeked of death. His soft gasping filled the air, accompanied only by the prince’s soft pleas.

“Please, father, _please_ ,” Mingyu whispered, voice cracking. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, you can’t leave me, not yet. I’m not ready to be king. I need you to teach me so much more. Please. _Father_.”

Wonwoo could see the king was not going to last much longer, his eyes glassing over, his breathing stopping for too long before taking another sharp inhale.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said softly, putting a hand on the prince’s shoulder.

He looked up, surprised to see him, dark eyes begging. He knew that the king was going to die. But he was too young to lose his father.

“ _Be a good king_ ,” Mingyu’s father gasped, voice weak. “ _Be better than I was_.”

The prince nodded furiously, holding his father’s hand, weeping openly. “I will. I’ll do my best. I promise, father, I promise.”

Wonwoo had never watched someone die before.

A doctor announced the time as Mingyu sobbed, a broken, desperate sound. Wonwoo knelt beside him and wrapped him in his arms. He didn’t have any words of comfort to offer, nothing in all the books he had read could attempt to heal the pain of a loss like this.

Around them everyone began to kneel, bowing their heads.

“Gyu, you gotta stand,” Wonwoo told him softly, hands on his face, their noses pressed together. The prince was still crying, this was all too sudden. He hadn’t been prepared, this wasn’t supposed to happen for _years_. And yet.

He helped the prince to his feet. He stood, face red, shirt wet. He looked too young, his eyes round and innocent, his heart on his sleeve.

Wonwoo got back on his knee.

“We swear ourselves to you,” Jeonghan said, other voices joining in the promise. Wonwoo said the words, he had studied them in history books, but he had never thought he’d be the one saying them. “All hail the new king. Long may he reign.”

After that, everything seemed to happen so fast.

Wonwoo did his best to be there, to comfort the king. It seemed so surreal, all of it. His prince who liked morning kisses and giggling in bed was now the king, in charge of the entire kingdom, years before his time.

He held the king at night, as he sobbed, shaking. He was still a boy, really.

“Its too much, Wonwoo,” he said, voice thick. “How am I supposed to run a country?”

“You are not alone.” He replied, kissing his forehead. He knew it wasn’t enough, but there were no guides on how to heal a broken heart and run a kingdom. “Everyone wants you to succeed. Everyone will help you along the way, you’ll make it work, you’ll see.”

The king simply nodded his head, eventually quieting, before falling asleep.

Wonwoo knew it was a lot of pressure. He also knew that Mingyu could rise to the occasion, he was born to be king, had done nothing but prepare for the role his entire life. He felt confident in the other’s abilities but knew he would need support along the way.

Things got better. Slowly.

The king was busy. The kingdom was in an uproar over the sudden death but was eager to embrace the change that came with a new king.

Mingyu did well, he was kind and smart. Wonwoo was proud and did his best to offer advice where he could. On more than one occasion the king sent someone with questions to him, and he did his best to answer.

He still cried at his father’s funeral at King’s park, and Wonwoo held his hand.

“You know he wanted to declare war,” Mingyu told him one night when they were getting ready for bed. He hadn’t moved to the king’s chambers yet, that would happen after the coronation.

"What?”

“Yeah, the meeting was with all the war generals. He had been planning it for months. Once I understood I couldn’t help but object, called it insane.” He sighed. “He was yelling at me when he collapsed.”

Wonwoo stepped towards the king and took his hand. He understood the slippery slope that Mingyu’s mind had clearly taken him on. One of guilt and shame and suffering. He didn’t need that on top of the sudden loss, even to such a terrible father. “It's not your fault, Gyu.”

“Maybe if I hadn’t always made him angry he would’ve lived longer.”

“You can’t blame yourself, okay?” He kissed him softly. “This happen for a reason. Maybe if things had turned out differently we’d be at war. Maybe this is for the best, no matter how overwhelming it is, and how it hurts.”

"I love you,” The king said.

“I love you, too.”

After that things got a bit easier. There was so much to take care of, and Wonwoo knew that Mingyu’s father had not been lying when saying ruling a country was the hardest job in the world. The king was busy during the day, distracted enough, but at night he was still a kid in mourning.

"I don’t know what to do,” Wonwoo told Jeonghan. “He still cries almost every night. And I understand it, I do. But I can’t miss such a horrible man as he can.”

“Take some weight off his shoulders. Bear the burden with him, do what you can to help. Give him advice.” Jeonghan told him. He too, was busy, though he seemed happier now. “If that doesn’t work you can always fuck him until he can’t think. Then he won’t be able to focus on the overwhelming pressure of ruling a kingdom and everything else.”

Wonwoo laughed, taken aback at the suggestion. “I would say advising someone to fuck your king senseless is a generally bad move, but I think you may have a point here.”

“I know the king,” Jeonghan said with a shrug. “and I know you.”

The next day, when Wonwoo ran into Jeonghan he shrugged. “I guess your plan worked.”

"I knew it would.”

           

~

Mingyu felt sick.

He stood on the dais, the crowd around him stretching out from the King’s park throughout the rest of the capital. Everyone had turned out for his coronation. Everyone was eager to see him crowned king.

Mingyu didn’t know if he was ready to be king.

He had been doing his best since his father had passed, but it was so sudden, and he had half the time crying and the rest so overwhelmed with duties and responsibilities that needed attending to.

The minister had asked him a question, voice loud enough for all to hear. Something about assuming the burden of the crown. Mingyu hadn’t heard it, or if he did it hadn’t registered. There were so many people here, a ring of officials and the rest a mix. Just as he and Wonwoo had planned it. Allowing the people to be equals.

“I can’t do this,” Mingyu said, voice carrying throughout the green. There was a collective gasp, the faces around him a sea of confusion. He found Wonwoo though, amidst it all. Wonwoo who had taught him so much and was yet still always trying to learn more. Wonwoo who has patient with him but wasn’t afraid to call out his mistakes or laugh at him. Wonwoo who saw things in such a different way than Mingyu did, he was someone who truly did love the country, the people – and him.

"Wonwoo,” Mingyu called, stepping towards him.

He climbed the dais, dark eyes searching his, confused and worried. He was dressed in the red jacket with gold detailing on the edges, his hair pushed back giving a full display of his elegant bone structure. He looked just as much of a prince than Mingyu ever did.

"What is it?” Wonwoo asked, low enough only those immediately around them could hear. His voice was thick with concern, and he stepped closer, taking Mingyu’s hand, hidden in a way most couldn’t see.

Mingyu took a deep breath. “Wonwoo, I can’t do this without you.” He confessed, voice thick and full of emotion. He hadn’t realized it until now, about to be crowned king. As far as he had come, good as he was, and as much as Mingyu tried his best to rule, to do right for his people, his country - he knew he could never do it as well as he could with Wonwoo by his side.

He looked Wonwoo in the eye and got to his knee. “Will you marry me?”

Mingyu heard the gasps, the murmurs emerging, the shifting in the crowd. But he didn’t care, he just looked at the man above him. The man who had made him a better person, who challenged him in the best ways, who he loved unconditionally.

Wonwoo’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly. He didn’t let go of Mingyu’s hands but just stared at him, shocked.

“I…I can’t,” He said after a moment.

“What?” Mingyu felt like he’d fallen into a frozen river, shocked and frozen to his core.

“I can’t…” Wonwoo repeated. “Not without Soonyoung here.”

Mingyu stared at him, processing. He rose, still holding Wonwoo’s hands, and looked at him.

“I’m here!” A voice called, the crowd parting to reveal a grinning Soonyoung.

“What?” Wonwoo asked, a grin of utter shock and amazement spreading across his face. “How? What are you doing here?”

Soonyoung climbed the steps to join them, smiling widely. “Jeonghan invited me to watch with him.”

Mingyu turned and spotted Jeonghan smiling mischievously and giving them a small wave. God bless that man.

“So, your highness,” The woman began, regaining Mingyu’s attention. “It’s my understanding there’s to a change of plans then? A royal wedding, then double coronation?”

He looked to Wonwoo, who was still smiling as widely as a Mingyu had ever seen. “Well?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo said, taking a deep breath. “Yes, if you’re sure.”

He grinned, ready to face his future if Wonwoo going to be by his side. “I am.”

~


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has made it to the end, i love you all!!
> 
>  
> 
> also if you're wondering the internet tells me the name mishil allegedly means a beautiful kingdom or admired dynasty

Change takes time. But Wonwoo and Mingyu had their entire lives.

After the wedding and coronation, change came to the kingdom in waves of progress. The people loved having a prince consort from the outer ring, disproving all the negative stereotypes, uniting them. It showed that the new king was nothing like the old one, he was not one to shy away from struggles. He had an open mind and heart.

They worked together to change things, to solve problems, to fight wrongdoings. Mingyu never had to look far to find Wonwoo, to ask advice, to ask for help. And his husband was always more than willing to do his best to solve the problem, offering insight and a fresh perspective. They worked well together, and hard, just as they swore to do when crowned.

But they were still young, and still not much more than boys in love. Wonwoo still chased Mingyu on horseback through the king’s forest, laughing and cursing at his husband who just shot back toothy grins. They still played with their cat, running down the palace corridors, a grey streak darting past, the same one that had once been a kitten brought in from the streets in the dead of night by Soonyoung. They also were still insatiable. It wasn’t uncommon for the king to pull Wonwoo aside at formal dinners, or end meetings early, just to kiss his husband senseless and deface another room of the palace.

Years went by, and the king and the prince consort ruled together. The kingdom bloomed with their love, and all was well.

~

“Jeonghan, have you seen the princess?” Wonwoo asked exasperated, running a hand through his hair. He had half the palace staff looking for her, the older she got the more trouble she was.

“No, I’m afraid not your majesty,” Jeonghan replied, from his desk. His long hair hung in a lopsided braid, his bangs in a tiny braid tucked behind his ear along with a flower that Wonwoo recognized from the palace gardens. “I haven’t seen her since this morning.” There was a smirk on the corner of his mouth though, betraying him.

Wonwoo realized then that he should have known better and come here first. His daughter loved Jeonghan, a somewhat evil indulging uncle figure if there ever was one. He let her get away with too much and taught her all his worst tricks, much to his and Mingyu’s dismay. Jeonghan loved her though, a soft fondness in his eyes whenever he saw the princess that was undeniable.

The tall heavy curtains that were pulled to the side of the office’s windows shifted, the fabric rippling ever so slightly. A pair of small bare feet stuck out from under them.

Wonwoo sighed, tired but grateful his search was over. “Very well then.” He cleared his throat. He was no Jeonghan when it came to maneuvering people, but he was sure he could best his own seven-year-old daughter. “But, if you see the princess, do tell her that she is going to miss her own birthday ball. And she will _not_ be allowed to attend, despite Soonyoung, and both Prince Jun and Minghao coming if she does not have a bath first.”

The curtains flung back and Mishil rushed out, her round honey brown eyes wide in protest. Her face was dirty, and her hair a mess. “Dad! That’s not fair!”

“No, it’s perfectly fair,” Wonwoo told her, arms crossed but there was a smile on his face. “No one wants to attend a party for a princess who can’t bother to take a bath. What on Earth have you gotten into? Boyeong is not going to be happy trying to wash your hair.”

“I was going to go for a ride this morning, but when I saw some of the boys cleaning out the stables I decided to help.” She told him with a shrug. There was hay in her dark hair, Wonwoo noticed. “Then I was hungry and tried to sneak a taste of my birthday cake, but the cook wouldn’t let me. Instead one of the maids gave me a sample of another cake.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. His daughter, the princess, was a terror. “That would explain the icing on your face.”

Mishil just smiled up at him, one just like her father’s, all teeth. “Then I heard you were looking for me, and I kept one step ahead of you. You were so close to finding me so many times, Dad! But I beat you! I had the staff diverting you and everything. It was fun.”

Wonwoo frowned at Jeonghan, who shrugged. The princess was too much of a charmer, the entire palace wrapped around her little finger.

“Well, I’ve found you now. And I do think you best be running up to your rooms for a bath and to get dressed.” He said, stepping aside, and pointing to the door. “Be good. Don’t make me send your father up to check on you.”

Mishil let out a laugh, skipping towards the door. “Don’t be silly. Father may be the king, but we both know who rules around here.”

Wonwoo let out a groan as his daughter disappeared. She definitely was spending too much time with Jeonghan.

~

Later, in the dazzling ballroom lit by crystal chandeliers and filled with music, he stood on the side, watching. Mishil twirled across the dance floor in a gown of violet with white flowers sewn into the collar. Her dark hair was braided in a crown around her head. He had noticed the braids that Mishil had done on Jeonghan were gone now too, his hair back in a smooth low ponytail. Boyeong had done well in transforming his daughter into a princess from the wild child she was. Wonwoo wouldn’t want her any other way, though.

Soonyoung picked up the princess and they spun again across the dancefloor. Their joyous laughter filled the room, and he couldn’t help but join them. Despite running a kingdom, Wonwoo had found the hardest job was being a good dad. That was one thing Mingyu had worried so much about, terrified he would become like his father. It had taken years for Wonwoo to assure his husband that no one would be a better father than he could be, no one cared and loved as Mingyu did. Besides, the king was a big baby, a child at heart too. And Wonwoo had been right, the king and the princess spent most days playing games, dragging him and most of the palace staff into it too.

"You look lovely,” Mingyu said, coming up behind him. He had been talking to the new minister public affairs, and Wonwoo had stepped aside, wanting to savour the night a bit and not let it get swallowed by politics. It wasn’t every day his daughter turned seven. He wanted to remember this day.

“As do you.” He replied, leaning and pressing a quick kiss to the king’s cheek. It was perfectly familiar, smooth, and warm, freshly shaven.

Mingyu had different ideas though, reaching a hand to cup his jaw and kissing him properly. Wonwoo leaned into it, like he always did, still eager after all these years. He could taste the wine on his husband’s lip and a slipped hand onto the back of the king’s trousers, squeezing, and pulling him closer.

“Dad!” Mishil called, horrified.

 They broke apart, grinning at their daughter who stood with her hands on her hips. Soonyoung was laughing behind her, as she reprimanded them, embarrassed. Guests had turned to look at the scene, joining in laughter.

“I’m the king, _and_ your father,” Mingyu told her, draping his arms around Wonwoo kissing him again quickly. “I do what I want, princess.”

She pouted, taking Soonyoung’s hand, and heading off across the dancefloor.

“She’s at the age where we’re getting embarrassing.” Wonwoo commented, shaking his head. “I’m sure you were no better at that age.”

Mingyu looked offended, then shrugged. “I was a good kid. A bratty teenager though.”

“Oh, I know,” Wonwoo told him with a chuckle. He took the king’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “It’s okay though, you’re only bratty where it counts now.”

“Get a room!” Junhui called, as he and Minghao spun by. They were both excellent dancers, putting Mingyu (who was enthusiastic but clumsy) and Wonwoo (whose every movement was awkward as soon as he tried) to shame any day.

“We own all of these rooms!” Mingyu called back, earning the attention of the nearby guests. He just smiled politely. He was the king, and though not like the previous one, he was still the king.

Wonwoo laughed but understood their daughter’s embarrassment now. Her father despite all his good qualities, was a handful. Luckily, he had two hands.

“Oh, come on.” The king said, nudging his shoulder. “Stop giving me that look. The _I love you, but what is wrong with you_ , look. The night is still young, let’s have some fun.”

Wonwoo licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. Mingyu did look lovely tonight, still smooth tan skin glowing in the candlelight, dark hair pushed back. He had changed over the years, but change was good, and Wonwoo loved him more for it.

"You’re right.” He said, voice low, stepping towards the nearest door. “We could probably sneak off and be back before the dinner.”

"Why, your majesty,” Mingyu replied, holding Wonwoo’s gaze. His dark eyes were hungry, but fond. In love. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanie are such embarrassing parents wtf lol

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
